


Sorry Sam

by nsam85



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Foreskin Play, Grinding, Lifeguards, Locker Room, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sexting, Sneakiness, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the bathroom scene when Riley provokes Sam,the life guard instructor, in the restroom about not being "normal"After Riley breaks down, Sam annoyance and frustration changes to a more sympathetic approach to Rileys dilemma.Takes right after "Beat It, Part 2 My first fan fic, I couldn't find any stories about Sam and Riley, so I started one, tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I came across the storyline from Degrassi that Riley was gay, but as soon as I did, I wished him and Sam would patch things up and have a go at each other. They're both around the same height, eye color, build, etc.

Riley slid down the wall of the boys restroom and sat on the floor, shaking his head. Once on the floor he dropped his head and covered his face with his hand. Sam stood there, looking down on Riley. As mad as he was after being pushed and provoked by Riley, he now felt the need to comfort him. He knew the reason for Rileys' actions were the alcohol and his perception of not being normal and alone. When he heard a sniffle, he crouched down and tentatively reached out and gripped Rileys shoulder.

"Do you have anywhere to go? I noticed your ride left you."said Sam

Riley heaved a big sigh and said in a muffled voice"No, Peter left when I accidentally broke his glass..."

"Come on, I'll drive you home then."Sam said, hoisting Riley up by his left arm.

"I can't go home, I smell like hooch.."Standing slowly, Riley looked around the restroom, anywhere, other than Sams' face. He felt ashamed and wanted to come up with some words of meaning.

"I'm really sorry Sam, I don't want to ever bother you again, I'll just go and leave you alone."Finally he looked up at Sam, hoping to just get away without causing anymore problems.

Sam hesitated, then gave Riley a warm smile,"Come on bud, you can bunk on my couch,"Riley started to say something"I insist, I know your sorry and maybe there's still a spot open for you in the class."Looking up sharply, Riley gave a half-smile of astonishment, and when Sam nodded and squeezed Rileys' shoulder, he found himself being squeezed in a tight hug by Riley. Sam chuckled and patted Rileys back and ruffled his hair.

"Lets' get out of here. "

On the way to Sams' apartment, all sort of thoughts were buzzing around in Rileys head. He remembered the day Sam was demonstrating cpr at the beginning of life guard training. Watching Sam going up and down on the dummy, his lips making a perfect circle, his hands holding the head perfectly, looked very hadn't realized he was hard until the guy on the other side of Sam laughed and pointing at Rileys obvious arousal. Once everyone started to look up, Riley panicked,so he didn't think, just acted. He covered his bulge and jump in the pool. Everyone had laughed,though Riley noticed that Sam seemed disappointed in him. When Sam had revealed he was gay later that day, he wondered what it would be like with Sam. The only sexual thing he had ever done was with a kid at camp, and it had only been a hand job. It was sloppy and wasn't very good but he did cum, though it happened within a couple of minutes.

Though Riley had been drinking tonight, he still had a clear enough mind to check out Sams equipment in the urinal next to wasn't a very clear view but he had noticed a couple of things that were different when compared to had noticed Sam was circumcised, and he also didn't have a lot of pubes.A complete difference than himself, being uncut and having a thick patch of hair on his groin. He thought maybe Sam had just retracted his foreskin when he had relieved knew Sam was quite a bit older, and was kind of his "teacher", but he didn't care, he wanted Sam, wanted to make everything up to him some how. To say he had a lot to think about was kind of an understatement.

"Here we are, oh, I see I have company."said Sam with a heavy sigh"My sister is here." pointing out a white van.

"Does she live with you?"Riley asked, opening his car door and looking up.

"No, she's just on her way to visit her old college roommates, and is just staying with me the one night while traveling through"Looking down at his watch, then back up, "it's after 11:30 so she'll already be asleep on the couch."They slowly walked up the steps, Riley first because Sam was afraid Riley would trip or something, having a fuzzy head from drinking earlier.

"Look, before we get to my door, I'll tell you what, you can sleep on my bed and I'll just pull out a sleeping bag from the closet, it wouldn't be right if I took the bed since your the guest."Still walking up the stairs he saw Riley nod.

Once inside, they tip toed past the couch and down the hall to the only opened the door and they both walked into the bedroom. Sam hurried and move stuff around quickly before Riley got a chance to check everything out. Riley sat on the bed, and watched as Sam was moving stuff around in his closet and finally pulled out an old sleeping bag that looked gross.

Sam gave him some sweat pants, and patted his back. Riley didn't really respond, Sam sat down next to him giving him a worried look."You o.k.?"

Riley shrugged,and looked around. "Sam...?

"Yeah?"

"Am I attractive?"asked Riley looking up into Sams' eyes.

"It's not for me to say..."replied Sam but about halfway through Riley looked away, already knowing the truth, Sam thought Riley was really hot, but the age difference and teacher/student factor was a big issue. Riley didn't know it, but Sam had also caught glances at Rileys' goods at the same time Riley had seen Sam' had a nice hairy chest and beautiful eyes, both turn ons to what same found hot

"Riley,"When Riley didn't respond, Sam reached and gently grabbed Rileys chin and turned it so he was looking into Rileys' storm blue eyes."You are really attractive, your just kind of a hot head sometimes."Sam said with a wink.

Riley snorted and looked to the right trying to hide his laughed, got up and went to change into his sleeping clothes. "O.k. First off, no offense but go take a shower real quick, I don't want my bed to smell like booze"

Nodding, Riley stood and walked into the bathroom, "I've gotta take a shower as well, so make it short and don't use all the hot water."Sam as Riley was closing the door.

Rileys muffled reply "Kay" and the sound of water cascading in the bathroom was all Sam heard.A few minutes later, Riley was stepping out of the shower and quickly changed, and when he opened the bathroom door, Sam was moving his sleeping bag around to try to decide the best place to looked down at the sleeping bag, it was rather ripped up, and had a musty smell.

" Sam, that bag is disgusting, this bed is big enough for both of us, "Sam looked at Riley and suddenly found himself nodding. Sam stood and got his clothes and walked into the bathroom closing the door while Riley was trying to find the best side to sleep on.

Finally settling on the right side he turned on the bed side lamp and went and turned off the overhead light. Jumping back on bed he was starting to get comfortable when he felt something under the pillow. sitting up he removed the pillow to check what the source of his discomfort was. Some sort of plastic see-through tube with a rubbery end that was bigger than the other and had a slit the was in the middle of the fleshy had an idea what it was, but wasn't positive. He turned and lifted it and a small bottle of lube rolled out from under it. Bingo!He wondered if Sam used it often, used it even that morning, he had only been holding it for about 15 seconds when he realized he was hard. He wanted to use it, wanted to touch it with his dick just like Sam did. He wanted to cum in it, he wanted his dick to touch it, because then it would be as if his and Sams' dicks had touched together

He looked down at his crotch, he could see precum starting to soak through his sweats. He wanted to get off, he hadn't jerked off in days. He just started to pull the waste band of his sweats down and started to line his dick up with the tubes' and slowly started to push it in when he heard the water turn hastily put it down in the exact spot he found it and had just pull snapped the waistband of his sweats back and turned. Sam smiled as he opened the door and came out, in only his shorts. Riley scooted over, trying not to let Sam know he was hard.

"Well it's late, lets get some sleep"Sam ruffled Rileys hair and Riley forced a smile and laid down under the covers and shut off the bed side lamp. In total darkness now, with thoughts drifting back to Sam and his toy under his pillow, Sam in only his shorts, Sams' lube next to the toy. After a few minutes, Rileys' hard on wasn't going down, and it was starting to throb. Sam made a move to scoot back a bit and rearranged the blankets, and accidentally back his ass right into Rileys' throbbing cock. Riley froze, there was no way Sam didn't know what his ass had touched. Sam kind of turned looked back at where Riley was in the bed. Since the room was completely dark, Riley couldn't make out what Sams' expression was and he gritted his teeth, and was ready to bolt. For a couple of minutes neither one of the moved. Riley felt the blanket move again and suddenly he felt Sam grab his cock. Riley made an involuntary moan, but dared not to move...

Slowly,Sam started reaching back further, stroking his cock a couple times. Sam extended his fingers and reached to the base of the shaft, scratching the hair there, then rotated his hand, gently fondling Rileys' nuts. Scooting back even further so he was closer,he reached and rubbed the area under his balls, feeling the bulge that was created by the veins pumping blood into his Sam used his middle finger to explore the region around his entrance, causing Riley to raise his right leg higher. Riley scooted forward and bent his lower half so it was rubbing against Sams' he felt precum on his wrist as Riley began to grind a bit harder than before.

Smiling to himself, Sam turned so he was facing Riley and laid his other hand on his chest while he continued rubbing his cock with the other. Sam reached and gently pulled Riley on top of him. Riley didn't know if Sam was just doing this because he felt bad for him. However, feeling the fairly large lump against his own, he ground into Sam. He was so close to exploding so he dropped his upper body onto Sam causing him to exhale air with the sudden added added weight  
"Oof,"Chuckling, Sam lifted Rileys head back up"Easy bud" he lifted his head and gently kissed Rileys' collarbone, working his way back to Rileys mouth.

When their lips finally met, it was rather tentative and didn't feel as hot as he was expecting...still Riley tried to use his tongue to probe into Sams' mouth, instead of Sam opening his mouth wide he enough to let Riley's tongue in,he felt Sam smiling during the kiss. Suddenly unsure of his actions Riley hesitated and lifted himself up just a bit so he was able to see Sam's the room was extremely dark, his vision had adjusted well enough to actually look into Sam's eyes and moment later Sam gave Riley a small smile and , he lowered himself back down and went in for another kiss that started out soft that was full of finally opening his mouth to let Riley's tongue in to explore it transformed into pure passion and Sam became more forceful and enthusiastic in his attempts to explore Riley's feeling Sam getting more into it, Riley took a chance and ground his rock hard cock into Sam's crotch say their cocks were lined up shaft to shaft and Sam lifted up and applied even more force.

"Mmmmm...yea..."Sam whispered.

Hearing Sam moan like that drove Riley crazy and he quickly lowered himself before Sam could stop him. Using his left hand he grabbed Sam's dick through his briefs and squeezed it a couple times just as Sam had done to him earlier. Sam groaned and used his left to reached down and quickly held onto Riley's right hand, intertwining their fingers together. Using his right hand,he gently stroked Rileys' hair. Riley mouthed Sams' erection through his briefs and then used his teeth to pull them Riley couldn't see what he was looking at, he could certainly tell Sam was bigger than himself, at least length guessed it was around maybe 7 inches or a bit longer, not terribly thick but he was definitely cut, and his entire groin area had been shaved, but his nuts were massive. It was certainly different than his. Riley never trimmed, and his dick was around 6.5 but was so thick and uncut.  
Riley took Sam into his mouth in one movement, using his tongue to swirl the the underside of the Sam was still holding Rileys right hand, his left was now fondling the nuts just below while his mouth worked on the piece of meat within it. Not entirely sure what he was doing he just did what he thought he would his head up to lick Sams nuts, he released the dick in his mouth that made a very noisy slapping sound when it hit the area of just below Sams bellybutton.

Riley heard Sam let out a snort and a laugh, release their intertwined fingers to cover his as well, Riley shimmied back up and kissed Sam again. They once again began grinding against each other. Riley's dick had sprung free out of his boxers opening so now they as they grinded, their dicks were actually touching each other and not through the fabric that had contained them the first their laughter died away their actions once again began to build.

"Do you know," Sam said in between kisses"what I want?"

"What?" Riley asked breathlessly

Sam pulled Rileys' head to the side where he nipped at his ear and whispered"I want you to fuck my face with your cock and shoot your load down my throat"blowing hot hair and nibbling on his ear again, while reaching down and stroked Rileys' dick a couple of times, causing him to gasp...

Sam chuckled and scooted down the bed while Riley pulled himself on to all fours and positioned his dick directly over where he presumed Sam's mouth was. Nervous he lowered himself down a bit and seeing nothing in the dark wondered what exactly he was supposed to do now. He had just lowered his head to ask Sam when there was an incredibly warm wetness that engulfed his dick.

"Oh, my god…" Riley let out in a much louder voice than he meant.

"Shhhh" Sam chuckled through a somewhat muffled mouth.

"Sorry" It was the best feeling he had ever experienced making him forget about Sam's' sister in the living room. Slowly Riley started to pump his body down and up, reluctant to speed up to much.

"Come on bud, fuck my face." Sam urged.

Riley began to build up his speed knowing he was close. Sam arms moved around his waist and pulled until Riley's' dick was hitting the back of his throat. After a moment he pushed Riley up and scooted himself down further and started to suck and lick his nuts, swirling his tongue around in his mouth individually, while using his hand to continue his work on the shaft above his mouth. Pulling the foreskin all the way to the base slowly two or three times, followed by moving his head back up. Rolling it back up to cover the tip of the dick, and used his tongue to swirl around the area between the head and the skin .

Once again, Riley began to build up speed and he wasn't going to last long so he began to ask Sam if he wanted him to last longer . Suddenly Sam slid his index finger all the way into his ass hitting the prostate gland and Riley lost it.

Sam heard an "Oh fuck." From Riley and a moment later a hot stream of cum was shooting down his throat. There was quite a lot of it, and had a much sweeter taste than expected . During the last few shots he had been working his free hand on his own dick, which was aching from the lack of attention, but he planned to change that in a minute. He easily lifted Riley up and scooted himself to meet his mouth.

Though Riley was smiling Sam could tell he was about spent. Smiling, he hugged him and switched their positions on the bed. Riley was now on his back with his head on Sam's pillow "You taste excellent bud" Sam said leaning down and kissing him.

Tasting a mixture of Sam's saliva and his own cum Riley blushed. "I want to taste you too. "

"Actually…"Sam said, then hesitated looking unsure.

"What?" Riley asked

"Can I fuck you? I'm usually a bottom and never get to top. It's O.K. if you don't want to though." Sam said reluctantly.

Surprised, Riley glanced down at Sam's dick. Truth be told he was kind of worried, he had heard being a bottom could be painful. However, the way Sam had made sure Riley was satisfied before himself had been sweet. He knew Sam would go slow and would make sure he would feel as little pain as possible.

Riley smiled and nodded.

Sam looked thrilled, then paused "You sure?"

"Yea Sam, fuck me." He said while wagging his eyebrows.

Sam leaned down and kissed Riley once more, grinding his dick into Riley's. He sat back up and began to massage Riley's entrance. Seeing Riley's face make a small cringe he leaned over looking for his lube. Riley reached up behind his head where he had saw Sam's lube by his toy. Seeing this, Sam chuckled and shook his head

"I see you found my stash."

Riley smirked "I found it while you was in the shower, trying to decide which side to sleep on. Sorry, I didn't mean to be noisy."

"Don't worry about it."Said popped open the lid to the small bottle and begin to pour some of the liquid in to his hand. Also pouring a small amount onto Riley's now flaccid cock, he began to work it over once again. By the time Sam had put the lube on the head board and retrieved a package with a condom inside, Riley dick was fully erect again. Handing Riley the package, he continued to stroke Riley slowing with one hand, and using the other to stretch his opening. Riley opened the package and leaned up. He kissed Sam while unrolling the condom onto Sam's dick. Using some of the lube that had landed next to his nuts, he began to lather the cock that would be soon be taking his cherry…..

Sam slowly started pushing forward, watching Riley's' face for signs of distress. It was taking all his power not to just ram his dick all the way into Riley, but he knew from personal experience that patience at the beginning ensured a more pleasurable time for them both. The head fully in, he noticed his partner clenching his teeth. Leaning down, he held Riley's head in his hands; he gave him a deep kiss.

"Relax bud, I've got you." Sam said

Riley nodded and gave a nervous smile.

Giving him another swift kiss he once again began to push his dick into Riley, changing his angle a bit to hopefully hit his prostate gland. Riley's' eyes were shut trying to ignore the pain that seemed to be increasing as Sam's dick continued to take up more space inside his ass. Sam must have changed angles because the pain became less intense and in it's' place a feeling of pleasure blossomed, but only for a second before the pain returned as the dick inside of him withdrew. As Sam thrust in once more his dick pressed into something that felt so amazing it caused Riley to open his eyes and open his mouth in a characteristic "O" of euphoria.

The first thing he saw was Sam's eyes staring right into his as this new feeling washed over Riley's whole body. Riley clenched his ass a bit tighter and used his legs to wrap around Sam's' waist to pull him in as much as possible.

Feeling Riley's ass clench onto his dick and his legs pulling his body even closer Sam smiled and Riley returned the gesture. A few more angular adjustments on Sam's part, Riley felt very little pain and started to really enjoy being fucked by found himself smiling very easily as Sam's thrusts became a bit faster and more urgent. Reaching down to start working his own dick again with one hand and used his other to tweak one of Sam's nipples. Smirking Sam took hold of Riley's dick with one hand leaving Riley a free hand. So he reached up and pulled Sam's head down by the back of the neck so they were kissing once more.

Kissing Riley's forehead Sam asked "You ready for a bit more...force?"

"Sure." Riley said in a breathless voice.

Sam made a devilish face and pulled himself almost entirely out of Riley, but paused, raised an eyebrow and looked at Riley, asking permission. Riley gave a crooked grin and gave a nod.

Sam slammed into him hard, almost immediately pulling himself back to the previous position and once again slammed into Riley.

"Hell!" Riley said rather louder than he meant but Sam didn't seem to mind about the possibility of his sister hearing them. In less than a minute Riley was holding on to the bed's headboard with his hands above his head biting lip. There was a bit more pain as Sam speed up but as he leaned down to kiss him his dick left his hole entirely than slammed back in, hitting his prostate with such force Riley felt a familiar tightness in his balls. Looking down at this dick, Riley watched as ribbons of cum began shooting out of his dick without any help. His furry belly was now a mess with cum all over it. Smiling up at Sam with a look of astonishment he noticed his eyes were closed, and a look of desperate concentration on his face. The thrusts became more erratic and sloppy as pleasure was starting to build for his release.

Riley reached up with both hands and pulled Sam down for a deep kiss as the orgasm hit. Their tongues wrestled and low groans came out of Sam's mouth. Panting Sam slowed and collapsed on Riley. This time it caused Riley's air to rush out into an "oof".His legs finally lowered as Sam's dick slid out of him. After a moment Sam raised himself up on an elbow, he gave Riley a soft smile and ruffled his hair.

"Not bad,eh?" He said wriggling his eyebrows.

"That's an understatement." Riley laughed.

Looking down Sam noticed the mess between them and shook his head.

"Come on." he said pulling himself up and dragging Riley along with him.

"What?" he asked looking confused but still allowing himself to be pulled along.

"We're going to have to take another shower, we're a mess and there's no since in taking two showers now. I think we've moved beyond the point of seeing each other naked."

"O.K." Riley said shrugging.

"Besides, I did mention my preference is a bottom and I want to know if your dick feels as good in my ass as I think it will." Sam said pulling Riley into the bathroom with him, closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this first chapter was four chapters on the fanfiction site. Chapter one ended when Sam reached back and grabbed Riley's hard dick in his hand.  
> Chapter two ended right after Sam told Riley he wanted him to fuck his face.  
> Chapter three ended right after Sam begins to prepare Riley for losing his cherry.  
> Chapter four ended when Sam pulls Riley into the bathroom for a shower, telling Riley he was a prefered bottom.
> 
> So, at the end of this chapter was the original ending to the complete story.


	2. Teaser

"Come on Sam."Riley said, "No one will find out if we do it here and I want it!"

"Quiet!" Sam whispered in a harsh tone.

Looking around to make sure they were truly alone. Life guard training had ended just over half an hour. Keeping his word, he allowed Riley back in the resuming his training had not had the desired effect Sam expected from him. Instead of focusing during class, he found himself with a constantly horny Riley. After every practice, he would corner Sam and wanted to mess around as much as possible.

"I can't believe my new role in sex is now being a top..."He shook his head.

"I just love getting pounded as hard as possible." Riley said with a wicked grin.

.Your ass is so tight no one could ever resist how good you are, man or woman. "He said matter of factly with a smirk. "They'd be brain dead to pass up on your sweet ass."

Leaning against the wall by the bathroom, Drew listening to every word...the conversation had a certain effect on Drew. Excitement and curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Sam."Riley said, "No one will find out if we do it here and I want it!"

"Quiet!" Sam whispered in a harsh tone.

Looking around to make sure they were truly alone. Lifeguard training had ended just over half an hour. Keeping his word, he allowed Riley back in the class. Riley resuming his training had not had the desired effect Sam expected from him. Instead of focusing during class, he found himself with a constantly horny Riley. After every practice, he would corner Sam and wanted to mess around as much as possible.

"I can't believe my new role in sex is now being a top..."He shook his head.

"I just love getting pounded as hard as possible." Riley said with a wicked grin.

"Your ass is so tight no one could ever resist how good you are, man or woman. "He said matter of factly with a smirk. "They'd be brain dead to pass up on your sweet ass."

Leaning against the wall by the bathroom, Drew listening to every word...the conversation had a certain effect on Drew. Excitement and curiosity.

"Alright! But...not..."Drew heard Sam gasp "here though."

Drew heard a bit of shuffling and what sounded like flapping noises. Slowly, he peeked around the corner.

Riley was holding onto one of the rows of half lockers bent over with one hand and using the other to rub his crotch. Sam seemed to have disappeared though. Worrying that Sam might have seen him and was about to jump him he pulled his head back at the same instant the lights from the hallway and the large room with the pool went out. Panicked, he almost stumbled away when he heard steps back inside the locker room.

"What did you do?" Drew heard Riley say.

"I just turned off the outer lights to the main rooms." Sam replied

" "Why? Ohh..."Riley began to ask, but was cut off midsentence.

"Well, with the lights off no one will know we're in here, meaning we won't be interrupted and can make noise. Now hold still I'm going to turn off the lights in here as well."

Drew backed away, shifted his body to the other side of the water fountain at the entrance to the locker room, and squatted. The lights were right above his head. However, he doubted Sam would pay much attention and most likely would not even have to look for the switch. Still he held his breath and waited.

"Leave them on. No one is in here and I want to see you shove your cock in me."Riley pleaded.

The footsteps paused and then retreated towards where Riley's voice was coming from. Slowly standing, Drew inched back to where he was previously. He slowly looked around and realized he could see Riley and Sam very easily, but with the main lights off, he was casting no shadow so they could not see him. Looking down at his crotch, he felt his dick throbbing with his heartbeat. He wanted to jerk off, but with a belt and zipper it would alert them of his presence. Instead, he spread his left leg out a bit and leaned his front against the wall, grinding his dick into it. Biting his lower lip, he again peaked around the corner just in time to see Sam looking down and opening the Velcro opening to his trunks. Instead of pulling them down Sam bend forward a bit, used his hand to reach down and pull his dick out, and gave it a stroke.

"Hey, I don't have a..."Sam said leaning up and kissing the back of Riley's neck.

"That's ok, I trust you."Replied Riley, pushing his ass closer to Sam.

"No, I want to be safe..."Sam paused "for now at least. Once we've been together for a while then we'll go bareback stud." he finished in a soft voice but with an authoritative note.

"Come on Sam. How about you fuck me bareback, but when you cum pull out and shoot it on my back. "He scooted back a bit more and reached his own hand through his legs and grabbed Sam's dick giving it a squeeze which caused Sam to gasp. Amazingly, Drew had a great view with the right amount of light shining on the two that made it possible to see that Sam quite a bit of precum on the head of his dick. Riley reached back around and put his fingers to his mouth sucking the precum off.

Sam seemed to be hesitating and Riley looked around, wriggled his eyebrows, and shook his ass in a flirtatious way. The grin he was giving Sam was one of playfulness and urgency.

Smiling, Sam leaned down gave Riley a swift kiss, then yanked Riley's trunks down just enough to reveal the furry opening of the ass in front of him. Drew, grinded his crotch with immense force as Sam stepped up and lined his dick up to the entrance and slowly spread the cheeks out.

"You better hold on to the locker in front of you because I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."Sam said in a hoarse and strained voice.

Riley had barely gripped the locker with his hand he had been using to rub himself when Sam thrust hard and fast all the way in. Drew widened his eyes, and dropped his jaw. What the hell was going on, he wasn't gay. He had never wanted to do anything with another dude. Nevertheless, when he heard the pounding and slapping of skin in front of him all he could think about was wanting to fuck Riley. He stared at Riley's furry ass, and Sam's long dick going in and out at such a rapid speed. Sam leaned forward and bent Riley over leaning on his back and using his left hand to reach down wrapped his arm around Riley's chest pulling him back up.

Once standing straight up Sam wrapped his arm around Riley's throat and pulled his head back so they could kiss. Riley then turned his head back around and leaned forward again.

"Sam." said Riley, in an urgent tone.

Thrust thrust thrust thrust

"Yeah?" Sam replied in a labored voice, still pounding away.

"Jerk me off, please. I want to cum."Riley pleaded.

At this point, Drew was getting close himself. He planned to step away in a few seconds and pulling out his dick through his zipper and finishing his self-off so the two in the other room wouldn't hear his belt.

"You got it..."Sam paused." Didn't you say you had to take your clothes home for cleaning?" Sam asked while his thrusting became a bit more erratic.

"Yeah"Riley said in strained voice.

Drew saw what Riley couldn't. Sam had a mischievous smirk on his face. He reached down and started rubbing Riley's crotch, jerking him through his trunks. Riley stood straight up.

"Sam, what are you"Riley said in a confused voice.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed; slowing his hips, getting ready to pull out.

"You're going to ruin my trunks. I'm going to cum in my shorts if you don't stop." Riley sounded desperate.

Drew was breathing heavily, grinding himself into the wall, unable to walk away and jerk himself off through his zipper, and he was getting so close.

"I know, that's what I'm going to make you do. You're going to shoot your load into your trunks, getting your cum all over your dick, shorts, pubes, everything. You're going to be a mess and then I'm going to help you clean up when I get you home." Sam said.

Drew gasped, along with Riley in the other room, Sam almost immediately after pulled his dick out and cum was flying all over Riley's back.

Riley was now shivering and breathing hard, clearly being wracked by a powerful orgasm. Drew was also breathing heavily; he looked down at his pants and realized he had done the same. The warm and sticky substance inside his pants was now soaking through his boxers and was almost seeping through his near his left hip, where his cock had been when while he was grinding to the wall. Immediately after he stepped back and began to walk away, very confused but heard Sam say something to Riley, so he paused and listened.

"That was so fucking great." Riley was saying.

"I know!" Sam laughed, though he sounded exhausted. He leaned forward and kissed Riley's cheek.

"We're going to do this again after class in a couple of days. This time, there will be no lights on, no one will know we're here and we won't be able to see each other at all. Everything will be better. It'll be like I won't know who's fucking me!" Riley said enthusiastically.

Drew heard Sam chuckle and agree. Drew quickly retreated to the door to his car, thinking about the possibilities that could happen in a couple of days...so Riley wouldn't have any idea who would be fucking him huh?Drew smiled, already making plans...


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter doesn't really have anything that's hot...just a set up for the next chapter...

It was lunchtime, and Riley was sitting at a table outside with Peter and had been noticing a strange behavior that Drew had been exhibiting for last couple of days. Thinking back, to yesterday at gym, when Peter had asked him why he had to borrow and extra shirt and Riley had replied he had to use his own because he had left his regular ones at home. He had heard a snicker, looked over, and noticed Drew with a smirk on his face. Drew had looked up at him and for some strange reason his face became red, like he was embarrassed. He didn't say anything though and walked away rather quickly. Right after school yesterday, Owen had pushed Riley into Drew and expecting a glare, instead

"Oh, sorry Stavros...didn't see you there." Drew had said with a warm smile. He had then stopped himself, as if he didn't understand what he had just said, shook his head and ran off. This morning during announcements Riley had taken a bit more time checking out Drew, thrown off by his nice manners from yesterday. He had never really thought about him, but Drew was cute. Really tan, athletic, blue eyes and a nice ass. Throughout the rest of the morning, in different classes he had caught Drew staring at him. It wasn't just a check out the other guys' equipment type of observation either. He was doing it again right now, across the courtyard.

Still Riley shrugged off the odd behavior and was looking forward to after lifeguard class this evening. Yesterday, Sam had texted him telling him class had been cancelled, but their date was still on, just to be sure to be in the locker room at the right time. Sam had said he would be there earlier and have the lights already off, and to get ready for some fun. Thinking about this, his mind began to drift, and his dick began to rise. God he loved getting plowed by Sam. Sam would reach below and stroke Riley to completion. All the while telling Riley he loved his thick uncut cock, and that he could barely get his hand around it.

The bell rang, bringing Riley back into reality. Looking down at his obvious bulge, he would have to be careful in how he walked. He stood up to quickly though, and in doing so his dick hit the underside of the table pushing it down and creating a huge tent in his jeans.

"Umm" said Peter looking down at him.

"Shit!" said Riley and pulled his bag up to fast and knocked himself over, tripping on the table legs fell straight on top of Drew, who just happened to be passing by .

"Whoa," Yelled Drew as he fell onto his back "Ow!" he then said when Riley had landed on top of Drew, stabbing his erection into Drew's stomach.

"Dude!" Riley said, embarrassed beyond belief. "I'm sorry Drew"

He very quickly got up and reached his hand down to help Drew to his feet. Drew rose to his left elbow, then put his hand on the ground, ready to push himself up, but stopped. Drew was now staring at the huge tent in front of him. Riley felt his ears and face begin to burn. He bit his lip and reached down taking Drew's hand and pulling him up. They stared at each other for a few seconds then Drew looked away and shook his head.

"It's o.k. Just be a bit more careful next time. Also," he paused and waited for Riley to look at him. "Watch where you stick that thing, you could do some damage." He ended on a smirk and walked off rather quickly.

Riley was mortified and confused. Face burning, ears throbbing, he slowly collected his lunch tray and walked quickly to the cafeteria to return it.

Drew was now in his last class of the day. The last two days had been very confusing for him. Every second he could he would check out Riley. A few times Riley had caught him but seemed to brush off the instances. He had begun to find Riley more and more attractive. He loved his chest hair. All he could think about was Riley and Sam's last words after their time together in the locker room...No lights, no one else would know, and best of all; Riley wouldn't know who would be fucking him. Drew was going to do everything he could to do this himself. At the end of lunch period earlier, Riley had somehow tripped and landed on top of Drew. Feeling a stabbing pain in his belly, he hadn't realized what was stabbing him until Riley had very hastily stood up.

Looking up, Drew had been about eye level with a large tent in Riley's pants. It looked huge, maybe not long, but by the size of the head that was visible straining the jeans, was thick...massively thick. He couldn't take his eyes off it .When he lifted himself onto his elbow, he noticed Riley's phone on the ground by his hand so he covered it with his own. When Riley helped him up, he grabbed onto it and carefully positioned it to where Riley couldn't see he had it. Not able to help himself he decided to make a joke about Riley's predicament, then walked away before Riley realized he was missing his phone.

He read Sam' texts about the class being cancelled but still planned on getting together as planned. Realizing this worked out perfectly he took action. He sent Sam a text through Riley's phone telling him he couldn't make it. All Drew would have to do is beat Riley to the locker room, turn off all the lights and wait. He took out a piece of paper and wrote a note he would pin to the locker room door.

Riley,

Come on in. It'll be even more fun if we don't talk. Once your ready all you have to say is "I want it." This will be so fun. I can't wait!

Sam

Drew reread the letter. He smiled, thankful he was there at the beginning of their conversation the other day when Riley told Sam he wanted it. Using the same phrase would signify that Sam was the one that would be fucking him. Who else would know the phrase? AS soon as the bell rang, he was off, ready to find out if Riley as good as Sam had said he was.


	5. 5

To say Drew was nervous was an understatement. He had ran ahead and got to the locker room in no time. He went through the steps to insure Riley wouldn't know or be suspicious. The poolroom lights, exit lights, lockerroom lights, and hall room lights were all off. The entrance corridor lights had been dimmed. He had scooted the benches in front of the lockers closer to the wall next to the entrance to the locker room, and now he had been debating whether to get totally nude, or just wipe it out through his zipper as Sam had done. Finally, he thought if he was going to do this, he would do it right and stripped completely, only leaving a wife beater on, with his shorts next to his bag.

From the main room, the sound of doors being opened and closed filled the locker room. Footsteps began to head his way. Drew leaned against the wall to the entrance, which would give him a clear enough view to insure it was Riley, and not some other random person. He started breathing hard and he saw a silhouette walk past him, and stopped to grab the note he had posted on the wall. Drew heard a chuckle and footsteps retreating to the area where the bench was. Recognizing Riley's' laugh, and then hearing Riley removing clothing in an urgent matter, Drew began to relax. Velcro opening, and some shuffling sounds, Drew got instantly hard. A couple more steps and then the room was silent.

"I want it." came Riley's voice from in front of him. Drew felt his heart beat increasing as he slowly walked forward. With shaking hands, he reached out in front of him, stopped, took a steady breath then continued his way forward in a more confident manner. Fingers suddenly grazed Riley's back, so he backed up half a step. With his left hand, he made circling movements on Riley's back, and the other hand reached down to gently rubbing over Riley's very furry ass. It felt good. Reaching even further down he felt the entrance, and then below that a hard lump that was pumping blood into Riley's goods. Grabbing Riley's nuts, he felt how tight they were, and then Riley bent down a bit and shove his ass higher towards Drew's dick. Curious as to how big Riley's dick really was, he wrapped his hand, or tried to, around the shaft.

It was huge. Giving it a couple strokes, he then pulled the skin back to feel the head. Copious amounts of precum were leaking and a drop actually fell onto Drew's wrist. He had no idea what he was doing, or why he was doing it, Drew squatted and licked Riley's entrance.

"Oh god." Riley said and widened his legs and pushed his ass out even more.

"More." he said, in an urgent, shaky voice.

Complying, Drew dug his face in and probed the opening with his tongue, reaching hand around Drew hip, and began stroking Riley's dick. His other hand was still on his back. Riley reached his hand up and grabbed hold of Drew's hand, and intertwined their fingers. His grip paused, loosened a bit, but as soon as Drew started licking Riley's nuts, he tightened the hold again.

"I want it now." Riley pleaded quietly.

Drew had been caught off guard when Riley grabbed his hand and held it. It felt...good. Once he realized this, he wanted to thank Riley for giving him this. After a few moments of licking Riley, he began to stroke his own cock, readying it for what was to come. He had never had sex before, never done anything, except with his own hand. He had delayed jerking for the past two days, knowing this was coming and wanted to save his juices. He would usually jerk off twice a day. A bit more than they average teenager he guessed. His favorite technique was to put a sock over his dick, then get down on his knees, lift up the mattress from his bed, place his sock covered dick there and drop it. Then he would just pound away until he was about to cum, pull is dick out of the sock that was still between the mattresses, then fall over backwards and let his cum spray all over his chest when he hit the floor.

Hearing Riley becoming more desperate, he knew it was time. Standing up, he took hold of Riley's hips, spread his leg and position his uncut dick directly in front of the entrance in front of him. Though he wanted to go all the way in with a single thrust, as Sam had done a couple days before, he decided to go slow at first.

Letting a small amount of spit drop to his dick, he pushed gently. The head popped in suddenly, causing him to groan. He bit his lip, not wanting to let Riley hear his voice, and figure out it wasn't Sam fucking a bit more force, he made his way to balls deep. Once in all the way he paused, and leaned his head down and kissed Riley's back. Standing back up, he pulled out a bit, then back in. Beginning to build up speed, he couldn't believe how good it felt. Reaching down, he started to stroke Riley in time with his thrusts. However, never having done this to another dude, and being for the most part, focused on his own actions, the jerking motions on Riley's dick were rather erratic.

"I got it." said Riley, brushing Drew's hand away from his cock, and began to work it himself. With both hands free, he gripped the hips in front of him and began thrusting hard and fast with all his might. Soon the loud slapping sounds began to reverberate all around the room and his breath was becoming labored. Feeling tightness within his gut, he knew it wouldn't be long. He wanted to cum inside Riley, but with no condom, he would have to pull out and shoot it over Riley's back. This would make sense, as Sam did the same two days ago.

"Harder." said Sam in a hoarse voice. Feeling a bit more speed, Riley clenched his ass around the dick assaulting his ass, knowing the person behind him was close.

"So close." whispered Riley.

Drew felt his orgasm hit, and the first few spurts actually were released inside Riley's ass before he pulled out and finished shooting all over the place.

Riley felt the small bit of warm liquid inside him, then there was huge amount of spray that landed everywhere, his nuts, ass, back, and even a bit on his neck and onto the back of his head. He let his dick go, as he too began to cum. A long stream of cum landed all over his hands, feet, and he could hear it hitting the floor of the room as well. Breathing hard, with ragged breathes, he dropped to all fours, panting. He felt a weight fall to his back, and a moment later, he felt kissing. Feeling two hands on his back, he felt the knee's behind him straighten, but very wobbly at the same time. Smiling to himself, he had to admit it was an excellent fuck. He was surprised and pleased at the session.

"That was amazing Sam." Riley said, smirking to himself. Still hearing labored breathing behind him, he made himself sound even weaker."I think you should go before I get up, it's like adding a bit more mystery. Tell you what, I won't even text you and we can act as if this didn't happen. It'll be even hotter Sam."

Hearing some shuffling behind him, he all of a sudden felt the stickiness all over his back.

"First, lick all your cum off my back, then we'll get out of here."Riley said in a tired voice.

There was a pause, then slow footsteps that quickly approached, then stopped. He felt a hot tongue licking all over the wet spots on his back. Then he felt the tongue going down and licking all over his ass. The tongue even probed his entrance. Surprised, Riley gasped and lifted his ass for better access. After a few minutes, the licking stopped and then receding footsteps, followed by a distant door closing. Smiling he sat up and began to clean his front side. Looking over, he happened to notice his cell phone on the floor. He wondered how that had gotten there. Smirking to himself, he opened it and sent a text to Sam.

"We need to talk." Riley


	6. 6

"So...”Sam said, paused and then repeated in a quivering voice, "so...who do you think it was?”  
"Well, I'm not positive, but I think Drew." Riley replied from behind Sam. Riley was resting his chin on Sam's shoulder as he sat behind him and was slowly stroking Sam. Leaning back, Sam laid against Riley's chest. After Riley had texted Sam, he was invited over to his apartment to explain what had happened earlier. Feeling bad about Sam's exclusion in the locker room, Riley was making it up him. Riley had ordered Sam to undress and sit in front of him, while being stroked and with constant kisses, to his back, and even nibbling gently on his ear. During the last hour, Riley had been edging Sam, almost making him cum eight times.  
Stroke  
Stroke  
Stroke  
"Tell me again, how did you know it wasn't me?" Sam asked, with an unsteady voice.  
"At first, nothing. There was a note on the entrance to the locker room." Riley reached to pull out the piece of paper he had put in his jean's pocket earlier. Passing the note to Sam, watched as Sam read it aloud.  
"Riley,  
Come on in.It'll be even more fun if we don't talk. Once your ready all you have to say is “I want it." This will be so fun. I can't wait!  
Sam"  
"Didn't you say ""I want it"" the other day in the locker room when we did it?” Sam asked, looking back.  
Stroke.  
Stroke.   
Stroke.  
"Yeah.That's why I thought it was you who wrote the note. No one else was there to hear. There must have been some one we didn't know about that was close enough to hear our words." replied Riley. Sam dropped the note and turned head around. Riley blew hot air on Sam's ear and increased the speed of which he was stroking. Gripping Riley’s arm, he was starting to shudder. Riley stopped abruptly and clenched Sam's dick tightly, halting the orgasm that Sam could feel approaching.  
Sam groaned and Riley smirked, continuing his story.  
"When I felt a hand rubbing my back, I reached behind to hold it. Your hands are wider than the ones that were rubbing my back. I shrugged it off though. Thinking I might be mistaken. The blood flow that my brain needs to think more logically was pooled in another area.” said Riley   
Sam snorted in amusement.  
Stroke.  
Stroke.  
Stroke.  
"Anyway, when he entered me, it kind of felt like he had a condom on, but he actually didn't. I'll explain why in a minute. Once it was in, I could tell it was around the same size as yours, but when he was thrusting it hit my prostate more on the left side then right."  
"What does that mean?" Sam asked, perplexed.  
"It had a bit of a curve to it. As he was getting deeper inside I finally felt my ass hit the base and noticed there was a much larger patch of fuzz at the base of his dick. You keep yours trimmed. Sure we hadn't done anything in two days, but if your bush could grow thick and fast like that in those two days your must be part sasquatch." said Riley. He was now using both of his hands on Sam's dick. Holding it tight and twisting a bit at the head.  
Stroke .  
Stroke.  
Stroke.  
"Now, I could tell he was starting to cum, but I felt a bit of hot liquid in me right before he pulled out and the rest went everywhere. He wasn't wear a condom, but it felt like there was something that was covering his dick. What was covering his dick was skin. He had an uncut dick. Yours," Riley paused and looked over Sam's shoulder, staring down at the dick in front of him." is cut. That's something that can't grow back no matter what." he finished.  
Sam was panting now. Riley was slowly increasing his speed.  
"Drew has also been acting out of character towards me in the last couple of days. I've caught him stealing glances at me all the time. Yesterday in the locker room, Peter asked if I had any extra clothes. I told him I had to take them home the day before to be cleaned. I heard a snicker, and looked over. Drew was smirking, but when he caught my eye, he blushed and turned away. Like he knew why my clothes had to be cleaned or something. He’s also been more polite to me than ever. He would say, “Sup" in the hall. When someone knocked me into him, he apologized to me, even though it was my fault. He looked horrified and walked away before I could really react." Riley finished as he let go of Sam's dick and moved around in front of him.  
Stroke  
Stroke  
Stroke  
Sam was smiling warmly at him as Riley kissed the head of his dick.  
"How could we use this to our advantage?" Sam asked with erratic words as his orgasm began to build more intensely.  
Smirking with a raised eyebrow, he sat up kissed Sam's lips, and then lowered himself back to his crotch.  
"I have a few ideas.” Riley whispered and he ducked his head down just as Sam exploded into Riley's mouth.


	7. 7

Riley was sitting in his desk listening to the morning announcements, aware of the many glances that Drew had been giving him. It was rather odd to tell the truth. At first, Riley had thought that Drew was just basking in the pleasure he had experienced the other day. Thinking that once he had his fun with Riley, Drew would go back to his usual sneering self towards him. Surprisingly, he had continued with his politeness, catching Riley off guard. Sam and he had planned two days ago to mess with Drew. Riley had initially planned to begin the fun yesterday, but he had delayed his actions because of Drew's continued politeness toward him. Deciding to alter his plans, he would begin the fun after class.

About halfway through class, he caught Drew staring once again. This time, Riley looked directly at him, letting him know that he was aware of the attention Drew was showing him. Drew looked at him with an odd expression on his face. Riley faltered, and then gave him a sweet smile, which caused Drew to blush. The bell rang and the class began to leave. Instead of walking out like usual, he approached Drew as he was leaving.

"Sup." said Drew.

Riley shrugged then leaned in as they exited through the open door.

"Did you like my ass?" Riley whispered in such a small voice that Drew barely heard it.

"I don't know what," Drew began in a quavering voice.

"Do you want to do me again?" Riley cut him off.

Stopping by a water fountain, he looked at Riley. He looked around, as if lost. Drew could feel his heart beating more and more erratically. He should have known Riley would figure it out in some way. In spite of his instinct to run, he nodded once, looking down at his feet.

"I'll let you." Riley said with a strange smile that gave Drew pause.

"Really? I'm sorry, I just...you and Sam sounded so hot the other day. I just wanted to be a part of it."Drew replied in a small voice.

"I want you to suck my cock." Riley said rather loudly.

Drew stepped back and looked around.

"What?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Today at lunch. I'm going to be by the fence next to the loading dock to the cafeteria. You're going to unzip me, pull my dick out, then my nuts, and then you're going to suck me dry and drink my cum." Riley leaned against the wall and smirked at the look on Drew's face. He looked down at Riley's crotch and saw a bit of movement. He gave Riley an odd smile and a single nod. Taken aback by Drew's easygoing manner he looked at his watch. Five minutes until the next bell rang.

"How long does it take you to get off? Be honest." Riley leaned in and whispered urgently.

"Usually a couple of minutes at most." Drew said sheepishly.

Riley grabbed hold of Drew's wrist and pulled him into the bathroom next to the water fountain they were standing by. Luckily, there was no one else inside.

"What are you doing!?"Drew hissed.

"Relax." Riley replied pushing Drew into the furthest stall.

He closed the door and locked it with one hand, and quickly unzipped Drew's pants with the other. Pulling Drew's already hard dick out he began to quickly stroke it.

"I see you're ready to go." Riley said with a smirk. Drew's penis wasn't as long as Sam's was. A bit thicker, with a larger patch of hair around his grown, though not as thick a patch as Riley's. It slightly curved to the left, with a longer head that was a bit darker in color. Drew leaned in, as if to kiss Riley. Riley shifted his hands, moved a bit behind him, and started building up his speed. Shrugging it off, Drew relaxed and let Riley go to town.

It didn't take long, and Drew cam all over Riley's hand and the side of the bathroom stall. Panting he cleaned himself up a bit and zipped up. Turning, he caught Riley licking his cum off his hand. Freezing, Drew looked at Riley, to which Riley shrugged and opened the stall door. Shaking his head, Drew followed Riley out of the bathroom.

"That was...hot" Drew said with a smirk, walking next to Riley down the hall.

"I hadn't planned on doing that." Riley said in a confused voice.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"Nothing." Riley shook his head.

They were almost to the point of separating, Drew going to a different class than Riley when he turned.

"Do you know how I figured out it was you fucking me?" Riley asked quietly.

"Sam told you." Drew shrugged.

"No," Riley paused looking down at Drew's crotch then back up, "Three major things. Your uncut, Sam's not. You have a lot more pubes than Sam, and you have a curve to your dick." Riley smirked.

"Oh." Drew looked perplexed. Riley patted Drew's shoulder and walked off. When Riley looked back, he found Drew was staring at him.

"Lunch time" Riley mouthed. With that, he walked away at a rather quick pace, leaving Drew to wander in a daze into his next class.

Sam was sitting in his chair at his apartment opening his laptop. Looking at his screen, the time said 11:55 AM. He had just got back from his morning run, which just happened to pass by Degrassi High. Stopping by the cafeteria loading dock, he had attached two wireless cams to catch the action that would be broadcasting in less than half an hour. Placing them to capture two different angles, while still being inconspicuous. He had received a text from Riley just after nine this morning saying the plan was set in motion.

Sam grinned, and began stripping off his clothes. Setting down his laptop, he walked quickly into his bedroom to retrieve a couple of items Riley had requested. Lifting up his pillow, he grabbed his fleshlight and lube, and then returned to his chair. When Riley had stayed with him that night a couple of weeks ago, he had stumbled across his toys while Sam was in the shower trying to find the best side to sleep on. Turning off the bedroom lights, Sam had then joined Riley in the bed. Trying to get comfortable, he had begun to rearrange the sheets and had scooted back and bumped his ass right into Riley's hard dick.

Sam had thought "What the hell." and went for it. Riley, though a virgin, had let Sam top him. He still had not revealed to Riley how much that had meant to him. Sam looked down, noticing his erect penis. It seemed his reminiscing had awakened his member. Shaking his head, he refused to touch himself at the moment. They had planned to mess with Drew the other day, but Riley had asked to reschedule to today. When Sam had asked why, Riley said Drew was still being nice to him, so he wanted to water down the plans. Sam was o.k. with that.

The earlier text from Riley had said Drew had taken the bait and to go ahead and place the cams in the designated spot. He had also said he had beaten Drew off in the bathroom stall after Drew had accepted the request. Riley's text seemed like he was trying to justify his decision to do this to Drew because he was being so nice and gave him a sweet smile. He also said Drew seemed as if he wanted to kiss him but Riley had not allowed it. Sam could tell Riley was worried that he would be mad. He had just replied it was cool and that he understood and didn't think of anything less of him.

His last text to Sam had said he wanted Sam to record himself using his fleshlight with his webcam. Sam double-checked his cam to make sure Riley would be able to see everything; he minimized the window. He would be watching Riley get sucked off by Drew at the same time as he was recording his show for him. He had no problem with Riley's request. Riley didn't know it yet, but Sam was going to let him fuck him bareback tonight. He looked over his should at the fridge. There was whip cream and strawberries he planned to use tonight as well. It was strange, even though Riley was four years younger than himself, he treated Sam a lot better than any other boyfriend he had ever had, despite them all being older.

Sam was knocked back into reality when he noticed the green blinking light on his laptop. This indicated movement had been detected from the wireless cams he had hidden earlier. He looked down and saw Riley smirking, randomly looking around, trying to find out where the cams actually were. Finally, Riley seemed to have found them, for he it seemed he was looking straight into Sam's eyes.

"Well hello there." Riley said quietly, with a raised eyebrow. "Hope you enjoy this. I'm already hard." Riley looked down and rubbed his crotch.

Sam could tell a nice bulge that was straining the zipper on his jeans. Opening his lube, he began to apply it to his cock, and then squirted some in the fleshlight. Pressing the record button, he looked at the camera on his laptop beginning his show for Riley. He gave himself a few tugs, then raised his index finger and licked off the precum with a wink and kiss at the camera.

"I put my cell on vibrate. So if you want to communicate you'll have to wait until he drinks my cum. Hope that makes you hot." Riley said with an evil grin, then winked at the camera.

"Here he comes." Riley said in a squeaky voice. He made an odd face, then repeated "Here he comes." in his regular voice, rolling his eyes at the camera.

Amused, Sam let out a snort.

"What an adorable face." He thought

Sam lined his cock up with his fleshlight and slowly lowered it.

Riley's heart was beating fast. He took a few breathes then looked up as he heard footsteps approach. Drew was walking nonchantly towards him, with a sly grin. Riley grinned back and stepped to the side, making sure the cameras could see everything.

Once Drew came around the corner, his confident attitude seemed to have abandoned him and was replaced with nervousness. He stood next to Riley, all of a sudden unsure how to begin, then gave Riley a half smile.

"Umm" Drew said shakily. He looked down and saw Riley's huge bulge. Taking a small step forward, Drew reached down grabbed Riley, though not with no real force .Pushing his crotch toward him,

"Grab it." Riley said in an authoritarian voice.

Finally, Drew began putting more effort into his actions. Reaching up, Riley pulled Drew closer by his neck, then forcefully pushed him down until he was on his knees.

"Pull it out."

Drew gulped, then reached his quavering hand up and pulled down Riley's zipper. Suddenly his thick cock flopped out, and hit Drew's nose, He gave the head a lick, wrapped his fingers around the base and began to slowly jack him.

"Suck my nuts."

Drew reached up and unbuttoned the jeans, pulled them down, along with his boxers and started massage Riley's massive nuts with his tongue, while continuing to jack his shaft.

"Now suck my cock."

Drew began to take more and more of his dick in his mouth, and using his hands to gently roll Riley's nuts through his fingers. He looked up and stared in his blue eyes and tried to smile, but the action was rather impossible with that full of a mouth. Riley saw this, smiled back and nodded his head.

"Faster." he said with a smirk.

Complying, Drew opened his throat and tried to move back in forth with more speed. One hand went up and under Riley's balls. Riley was looking into the camera when he felt one of Drew's fingers graze his hole. Abruptly, Riley looked down, surprised. There was a bit of a glimmer in Drew's eyes, with a mischievous flare. He winking and wrapped both of his hands around Riley's dick and built up more speed.

Loving this, Riley looked at the camera; thankfully, Drew was too preoccupied to notice. "Oh my god!" he mouthed, knowing Sam would like this.

"Pull that skin back and suck on my head." Riley resumed with his forceful attitude.

Drew began to experiment in different ways to please Riley. He let go with his mouth and lifted the nuts, and began to lick the underside. Gripping Riley's dick with more pressure, he increased his movements, speeding up the process. Drew could feel contractions building under Riley's balls, indicating he was getting close. He wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure what. He took a chance.

"Your cock is huge. How long is it?" Drew inquired.

"Not sure, I think over 17 cm. It's as thick as a pop can though. Now be quiet and finish me off." Riley said distractedly.

Drew went back to work, using his tongue and mouth on the cock, and his hands to continue massaging his nuts, and couple of fingers to probe into Riley's hole.

"Oh, fuck Drew I'm going to cum. Keep your mouth on my cock and drink my cum. I'm gunna shoot it down your throat. Don't stop!" Riley said urgently, with a shaky voice.

Drew looked up, seeing Riley's face turning red and his breathing becoming labored. He could feel his balls tighten and the underside of his cock starting to bulge.

"Fuck!" Riley said through gritted teeth.

Drew could feel a hot liquid in his mouth and started to cough. He started to pull off but Riley's hands shot down and kept his face in place. Gagging, Drew did his best, but there was still some that dribbled out through his lips and down his chin.

Convulsing, Riley pushed himself up against the side of the wall and then slowly he slid down it. Shaking, he finally found his ass on the ground. Drew had almost fallen on top of him as he was pulled down with him, Riley's cock still in his mouth. At that point one hand shot out to the ground to keep himself from falling face first in the asphalt. Riley released Drew and looked up, smiling weakly into the camera.

Sam was nude, sitting in his chair, panting. Cum had shot everywhere, even on the laptop. He had edged himself and held on until Riley came, and then joined him at the moment of his climax. He sat up, looked around chuckled to himself, then walked grabbed the towel he had beside the chair. Finally totally cleaned off, he sent a quick text to Riley.

O my God! That was so hot bud. If you don't mind, I've got to go take a nap.


	8. 8

"So, did you really lose your virginity to me?" Riley asked Drew on their way back to the open courtyard.

"No." Drew replied rather quickly, sitting down at one of the round tables.

"You're lying." laughed Riley across from him.

"I'm serious!" Drew insisted, though he could feel his ears burning.

Shaking his head, Riley looked across the yard seeing Peter heading his way. Peter looked puzzled as he waited in line with his food tray. Normally, Drew and he would be staring daggers at each other. Riley decided to act as if he bought Drew's story of losing his virginity to someone else. He had to talk quickly, not wanting Peter to know any future plans.

"Look, I take it you want to fuck me again, am I right?" Riley asked quietly.

Drew gave an urgent nod. He smiled warmly at Riley.

"Can we do it tonight?" he asked eagerly.

"Sorry," Riley laughed, "I have plans with Sam, but next week we can, I promise" he smiled.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess that's fine. Are you and Sam a couple? You two seem really close, and I don't mean just physically." Drew smirked.

"For only a week or so. To be honest, I thought once I told him you fucked me, he would go ballistic. He didn't though. I think he was a little disappointed that I let you continue on, after I guessed it wasn't him. ." Riley said, with a note of sadness.

Drew looked at Riley, his expression troubled.

"Why did you let me?"

"Well, at first I thought it was Sam. Your hands are about the same size as his. Still, it made me pause. "Riley began.

Drew remembered how Riley had hesitated when he had intertwined their hands.

"Then, when you pushed in, it felt like you were wearing a rubber, so I thought it must be Sam. but when your cock hit went in all the way, it angled more to the left. Your uncut dick felt quite a bit different from Sam's. I was curious, and it felt good...real good." Riley finished shyly. "Even if it wasn't a straight dick." Riley smirked.

"Hey, leave my crooked penis alone!" Drew said, his face blushing.

"Sorry." laughed Riley.

"Can I ask a favor?" Drew asked quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Go for it." Riley answered.

"Will you jerk me off again real quick? I promise it won't take long." he pleaded.

Riley smiled sadly. "Sorry Drew, not today." he said gently.

Drew smiled and gave a single nod, just as Peter sat down across him and Drew.

"What are you doing sitting all the way out here with the present company?" Peter asked looking from Drew to Riley.

"Am I not good company?" Drew asked sounded put off.

"Nothing. Drew was just talking about baseball this coming spring." Riley answered with no hesitation.

"Oh, ok, makes sense." Peter relented and began digging into his sandwich as if Drew hadn't even spoken.

Riley glanced over at Drew and saw his face looked hurt now. Usually, Riley would smirk and think it was funny that Drew had reacted to an insult like that. Now that Drew had started to turn a new leaf and began treated Riley as an equal, he no longer had a desire to mistreat Drew anymore. Since he couldn't let Peter know he was now buds, he thought of a way to mend Drew's feelings. He accidently dropped a pencil down on the ground between Drew and himself. Reaching down with his right hand, he grabbed it but left the pencil on the bench between them. Carefully, he let his hand drop into Drew's lap. Drew twitched and took a sidelong glance at Riley, noticing a smirk.

"So, what you got going on after school?" Peter looked up at Riley, then glanced to his side and gave Drew a look that clearly said, "You're still here?"

"I've got to send a report to Sam, about lifeguard safety. It was one of the conditions I had to do in order to get back into class. So I've got to show him I'm serious about my turning over a new leaf." Riley said. He caught Drew's half smirk out of the corner of his eye, quietly and smoothly unzipped Drew's jeans. With the same care, he slowly reached into his jeans and through the front of his boxers. Amazingly, Drew was soft...for the moment. However, even as he scratched the patch of hair at the base his dick, it was quickly expanding in size.

Across the table, Peter was now working through the rest of his meal just as Mia sat down next to him.

"Finally, someone to talk to." Peter said in an over exaggerated voice.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mia greeted them. She smiled at them all, with a raised hand, blocking the sunlight from behind where Drew and Riley sat. She began a long conversation with Peter about going to the Dot after school.

Noticing both Peter and Mia squint their eyes, he realized that their vision wasn't very good. Taking a chance, he gripped Drew a bit tighter, and began to stroke him. Drew was surprised, to say the least. Still, he widened his legs a bit and shifted his hips, giving Riley more room to work with. He felt Riley reach a bit farther down, to massage his nuts. Drew gave an involuntary shudder. In addition, to cover his action, he made a small cough and at the same time scooted himself much closer to Riley. Surprised Riley made a small movement, also scooting closer to Drew. Neither of their actions were noticed, so he rewrapped Drew's dick, beginning to stroke it again. It seemed Drew was a bit disappointed as his manner became more subdued, and urgency waned.

Thinking about his actions, Riley figured Drew really loved having his nuts played with. Testing this, he moved his hand down closer to Drew's balls. Drew tensed, and twisted his hips, indicating he wanted Riley to continue. Smiling, Riley complied and massaged the area with more refinement; using just his thumb and index, he continued stroking his dick, while ravishing his nuts with the other three. Riley took a chance and looked over at Drew. He smirked. Drew was sitting there, as if in a daze. Lowered eyelids, mouth slightly open with a hint of a smile, and leaning back and to the side. Riley wanted to laugh but he couldn't so he bit his lip and looked away.

Drew reached down and griped his own dick, still letting Riley manage his nuts. Abruptly, Peter and Mia stood up and were now walking back towards the open doorway to the cafeteria. Now that they were somewhat alone, Riley began to snicker and Drew looked over and smiled warmly at him.

"Tell me when you're about to nut." Riley said quietly with a gentle smile.

Drew gave a single nod, and then twisted a bit.

"Can you go a bit faster?" he asked, with a bit of a plea.

Riley complied. He reached down far below Drew's nuts, using his middle finger to probe at Drew's sweaty opening.

"Oh..." Drew began in a hitched voice.

In one quick movement, Riley ducked his head down, and swallowed Drew's cock. His legs shaking, panting, and shoulders shuddering, he held down Riley's head as he came in Riley's mouth. With a final shudder, and pulsing dick, he sighed and leaned his head forward on the table.

Smiling, Riley wiped his lips looking up at Drew. Without any hint, Riley found Drew himself being kissed by Drew. Taken aback, he didn't resist and found Drew's tongue entering his mouth and probing the still cum flavored saliva inside. Riley was surprised at how good a kisser Drew was, but didn't allow the action to continue any longer than necessary. He leaned back, and looked Drew in the eyes. Blushing Drew looked down and away.

"Sorry." Drew said in a small voice. "I know you're with Sam but I couldn't help it. Do you have any idea how good you are at this?" he looked up at Riley.

"Umm...at what" Riley asked, genuinely curious.

"The sex stuff. I mean, o.k. I lied, I did lose my virginity to you the other night, but I've still messed around with plenty of girls, and it's as if they don't even come close to matching you in any way. To tell the truth, I've never been attracted to any guys, and definitely never wanted to mess around with them. But you," he raised one eyebrow, "I don't know what it is. I still think you're a punk and to good at football for your own good, but you're sexy as hell. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to go out with any guys, not even you, but I ...oh hell..." he looked away, trying to find the right words.

"Drew, it's cool. To be honest with you, your one of those straight boys who should be genuinely concerned that a gay guy would try to turn you gay just to be with them. I for one actually have checked you out whenever we're changing in the locker room before football. I never actually saw your dick, but your ass is another matter. I won't lie and say I want to fuck you like crazy. "Riley explained to him, getting up from the table and starting to head back to his next class. He paused and waited as Drew zipped himself up and stood, making sure no one could tell what had just happened. He looked up with a question look to Riley. Riley shook his head and waited as Drew caught up.

"I do like the fact your dick is uncut like mine though." Riley with a glance.

"I can't believe Sam is cut. I don't think I know anyone that's been circumcised. Was he born in the states or something?" Drew inquired.

"Dunno, I'll ask him tonight." he looked at Drew with a knowing stare.

"Have fun." Drew laughed as Riley went left, and he went right to his next class.

"Did u take ur nap?" Riley texted Sam from under his desk. There was only one class left before school was out. Luckily, his desk was in the last row of the room. Riley figured he would have to wait for a reply. Immediately, he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket. Making sure the teacher was still at her desk; he casually pulled his cell out and quickly read the reply.

"No, actually im just now getting back 2 my aprtmnt. Had 2 make a quick run to the bank, 4got to mail a bill. :( So just come on in when u get here."

"k" he replied. Putting his cell back in his pocket, refocusing on his schoolwork, he tried to get as much work done as possible. So far, it had been an extremely sexually charged day. He had messed around with Drew, three times. Drew got off twice, himself once and Sam once. Wondering if Drew always got off so quick, or if it was just because it was someone else touching him, Riley liked that Sam could stretch out the time to make the pleasure last. However, he wished Sam would let his bush grow out longer. He would ask Sam about that tonight.

The bell rang and Riley headed off to his last class of the day, eager for it all to be over. He had decided that he would go straight to Sam's place right after school. A fun idea was blooming in his mind. Smiling, he went and sat down in his last class. Opening his bag, he pulled out his book and his homework and waited for the teacher to begin the class. It seemed like the day would never end. Looking at the clock above the door, there was still half an hour to go. Finally, the bell rang and he was off.

"What do you mean I'm losing my apartment?" Sam screamed at the teller at the bank.

"You were late on your payment. We had no choice but to evict you." The teller said severely to Sam."If you'd like to file a complaint you may drive around and meet with the manager." she finished calmly.

Fuming, Sam parked his car and stormed into the bank. Looking around, he noticed the manager's door open. Marching forward, he hammered on the door.

"Please come in and have a seat." came a voice inside.

He entered the office, but did not sit. Glaring at the man in the white suit, he walked up to him and began

"I was late by 5 minutes! I've never missed a payment before and all of a sudden I'm being treated like a 3rd class person." he fumed.

"I'm sure we can work something out." the man said with an evil grin.

Sam faltered. He looked the man up and down. The man was so fat, with a bald head, thick glasses, and a greasy beard. When he smiled, brown stubs were all that remained of his teeth.

He gulped "What do I have to do?" he asked, dreading the answer.

The man pointed to his right. Glancing in the direction Sam saw three large men, the same size as the manager. There was a steel bench, with all sorts of metal devices, which looked horrible. Next to the devices, was a large pool, with monstrous looking fishing swimming around inside. As he walked reluctantly forward, he looked up hearing jeers, and catcalls. There were balconies all around the room, with many of his tormentors from high school occupying those seats.

"Sit your ass down." barked a man in a mask, raising a pair of pliers.

Closing his eye's he tried to forget the horrible sight around him.

When he opened his eyes again, he realized he was strapped down. There must have been 15 of the meanest guys he had ever known, all shouting obscenities, and making obscene gestures, all beginning to undress. He began to cry, knowing he was going to be punished for the way he was.

"Keep crying! No one knows your hear. We're going to all have our way with you. Who could ever want you anyway?" said the manager, now wearing leather clothing, with a sneer.

"I'm here Sam." came a familiar voice. He looked up and the crowd melted away. Riley was striding forward, with a determined air about him. He leaned down and kissed Sam on the forehead. Instantly, all his fears and problems evaporated.

"Stay there, I'm going to suck your cock Sam," he whispered, looking down at his dick, leaking precum into his briefs.

"Kay." he said. A hot wetness engulfed his throbbing cock. Soon, the action was repeated on his nuts. It felt so good. Riley's mouth went back to his cock, massaging his nuts with one hand. Using the other, Riley tweaked one of his nipples...

"Mmmmmm" Sam said sleepily. He felt heat down around his crotch. Suddenly the entire head of his cock was surrounded with a hot wetness.

Blinking, Sam opened his eyes from his nap, and looked down. His comforter was gone, and Riley was lying on his stomach, with his face in Sam's groin. Looking up, he Riley winked, and went back to work. Smilng, he stretched his arms, and then reached down to hold Riley's head. With his mouth still on Sam's dick, he looked up. He wanted to stay where he was, but Sam pulled him up so he was lying directly on top of him. Their lips met, and Sam inhaled Riley's scent.

"God you're so hot." Sam whispered in Riley's ear. Pushing down, Riley ground into Sam. He wanted to last longer, but that wasn't going to happen. He lifted himself up, and began to undress. Sam reached to his jeans, and opened them. His cock flopped out, hard and wet with precum. Sam stroked it quickly.

"Hold on," Riley hissed, with an idea on his mind. Though Sam wanted to continue, he reluctantly stopped. Finally, Riley was completely naked.

"Cum with me, while we grind together." He whispered into Sam's ear, blowing hot air.

Sam nodded, and the movements became more forceful and urgent.

"Wait for me," Sam said, still not ready to cum. Riley groaned, but slowed his action.

"Hurry," he pleaded. With that, Sam sped up, wanting to climax at the exact same time. Sweating, he could feel a bit of a tug in his gut.

"Close," Sam breathed, beginning to shake. They were both kissing and grinding.

"Now..." Riley groaned, Sam nodded.

Arms wrapped around each other, their dicks lined up, and mouths open with erratic breathing, they came. Hot liquid spread through their mid-regions, leaking down the side of Sam's chest, and into Riley's chest hair.

Smiling, they finally slowed to a stop.

"I love you." Sam said with a sleepy smile.

Riley raised himself so he could see Sam. He smiled back and he nodded the same.

"I hope you have more reserves, because that will not be the only fun we have tonight." He said Riley, wriggling his eyebrows.


	9. 9

He was looking through the windows. The lights were off but that didn't make a difference. Sunshine was streaming into the room from the other side of the apartment. What was blocking the view at the moment was the blanket draped over Sam's sleeping form. The bedroom door opened and Riley quietly looked around. At the sight of sleeping Sam, he stalked to the bed and ducked under the covers. Almost immediately, there was a large tented section where Sam's crotch was. The movement began to go up and down, speed increasing.

Groaning, Drew was peeking in, wanting to see more. There was a smile forming on Sam's face, and then he slid blanket completely off the bed. Riley lay on his stomach looking up at Sam, with his cock in his mouth. Quickly, Drew unzipped his jeans, and began to fist his own dick. He knew was being a spying perv, but he didn't care. Sam had pulled Riley up and they were making out. Seeing Riley look to the side and move his mouth, Drew was afraid he was caught, but a moment later Riley began to undress with urgency. Drew smiled, and watched as Riley became nude.

"Geez, Riley's thick cock makes Sam's look like a pencil. At least Sam's was longer though," he thought. They began to grind into each other, not really lining up together for a minute or two longer, getting used to the feeling. Though the sound was somewhat muffled through the window, it was still loud enough for Drew to hear their grunts and moans. Riley was making a face that clearly showed he wanted to cum, but he was waiting for Sam to catch up. Still kissing and grinding into each other, Drew felt his own release building.

With a final look at the pair before him, Drew couldn't wait any longer. Panting and convulsing, he shot his load onto the side of the building, using his other hand to support his body and let his head fall onto the window quietly. He looked up just in time to see the two guys shooting ropes of cum between them, some dripping down the side of Sam's chest, but most being caught between their bellies. He saw Riley giving Sam a warm look, and then a deep kiss. Zipping himself up, he watched as Sam and Riley sat up and looked at the mess they had made.

"Good grief," Drew thought, "look at all that."

Shaking his head, Drew walked quickly away from the window and into the small stand of trees that stood next to Sam's apartment building.

"Well, I had planned to go hardcore with you tonight, but frankly" Sam looked at Riley's crotch, then back to his own. "I think it might be better to rest ourselves a bit."

Riley was somewhat disappointed, but didn't complain. He had a feeling he should give his dick a rest. Though he had certainly cum more than twice in a day before, today had been different. The sex charged atmosphere of late had caught him off guard. Drew got him off at lunch...now that was fun. Smiling to himself, he nodded up at Sam.

"What's that look for?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about how we got Drew to give me head, and that it's all recording" he chuckled.

Sam had a broad grin across his face.

"Bud, you were so fucking hot, telling him what to do. Man...Mmm" he broke off, looking again at Riley's crotch, which was now looking a bit chubbier.

"Stop!" laughed Riley. "I'm getting hard again!" he snickered, rubbing himself.

"Sorry." Sam replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Sam?" Riley asked suddenly with a straight face.

"Yea?" he looked up.

"Why did your parents have you circumcised? Were, you born in the States, or part Jewish?"

Sam had a perplexed look on his face.

"Where did this come from?"

"Well," Riley started "most...every guy I've ever seen, in the rest room, locker room, friends...they're all uncut like me. You're the only one I've ever known that's different. I know in the states the norm is to be cut, but here its different." he finished.

"Oh, well, I'm not Jewish that's for sure. But my Dad was born in Iowa, and he's cut. When I was born I guess he wanted me to be like him." Sam shrugged. "To be honest, you're my second boyfriend. My first ex was cut like me, but all the guys I've ever messed around with have been uncut though. Don't worry though; you have a better dick than anyone else I've ever known." Sam scooted forward, laid on his stomach, and looked directly into Riley's lap, watching as Riley's cock began to grow in earnest.

Riley snorted and looked at Sam as he looked up at him and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Is there any chance you could stop trimming...?" Riley pleaded.

Sam sat up, giving Riley an unreadable look.

"I know you trim down there because you can swim faster with a slimmer shape, even wearing speedos." Riley said quickly.

"It's not just for that. It makes my dick look bigger. It's easier to keep clean, and anyone going down on mine doesn't have to worry about getting anything in their teeth." Sam stated.

"Oh, does mine do that? Do you want me to trim?" Riley asked, looking concerned.

"NO!" Sam said very quickly. "I like yours the way it is. I know this is gross, but a lot of uncut guys don't clean it very much and it isn't very nice. You don't have that problem. So keep it the way it is bud." he smiled, gripping Riley's shoulder reassuringly.

Looking relieved, he leaned forward and gave Sam a peck on the lips, smiling.

"Well, since I don't mind about getting anything in my mouth, and don't care about how big your dick is, will you let it grow out?" he asked again.

Sam hesitated, and then nodded with a soft smile.

Riley grinned from ear to ear and felt very pleased with himself.

Amused, Sam shook his head and stood up. Holding his hand out, he wait for Riley to take it. Pulling Riley up, he kissed him once more and walked over to his armchair. and sat down. Unexpectedly, Riley sat down on Sam's lap and leaned back, letting his head rest on Sam's shoulder. Lifting his arms, he soon reached around Riley front and gave him a hug. He gave Riley a kiss on the neck and looked at his car keys on the table.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" he asked looking back at Riley's neck and kissed it once more.

"So...where do you want to eat at?" Sam asked, glancing over to Riley in his car.

"I'm good for whatever you want." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Kay...umm..." Sam said...breaking off abruptly.

"What?" Riley asked looking over at Sam. Riley noticed Sam beginning to blush.

"Something I've always wanted to try..." he said, turning bright red now and looking at Riley, as a traffic light turned red. He glanced down at his crotch. "Road head..." he finished in a quiet voice.

Smiling broadly, Riley nodded and leaned over and unzipped Sam's jeans in one swift move.

"Huh," said Riley looking down.

"What?" Sam asked, making a quick glance down at himself.

"Well, I barely ever seen your cock soft." he said in an amused voice. "Oh, never mind" he finished and ducked his head down onto Sam's expanding cock.

"That feels good. Lick my balls, they feel a bit to dry. There you go." Sam said in a smug voice.

Riley smiled, liking the authoritative voice Sam was using. He licked all around his nuts, using his hand to unbutton Sam's jeans. With the zipper already all the way down, once the button was undone, both sides of the flaps sprang to the side. Carefully, he opened his mouth wider and went as far down the shaft as possible. He used his tongue to massage the base of the cock, while reaching one of his hands to unbutton his own pants.

Sam noticed Riley undoing his own jeans, and on an impulse, he took a right at the next road. Riley began to lift his head, but Sam used the hand he wasn't using to steer and kept pressure on Riley's head, keeping it in place. He felt a tingle in his balls, so he allowed Riley to lift his head up. Riley looked around confused, but then smiled as Sam turned again pulling into a parking lot next to a local park with a hiking trail. Sitting back up he looked at Sam, who was trying to keep a straight face. Zipping himself up, he quickly got out of the car, and waited for Sam at the head of a hiking trail.

He started to laugh as he saw Sam trying to zip himself up. Sam was clearly struggling to constrain his dick, but wasn't having much luck. Finally, Riley saw him shake his head and distinctly heard Sam say "Fuck it!" and got out of the car, hunching forward with his shirt blocking the view of his dick from the public. Riley ran ahead, laughing and looking for a good spot to stop. Seeing a big tree off to the left that would easily conceal their actions, he headed over to it, unzipping himself again.

Peeking around the tree, he smiled broadly, as Sam was hurrying his way. Every other step or two and his dick would eventually flop forward, getting caught in front of his shirt, making it very visible. He gave Riley and exasperated look and hurried forward toward him. Once around the tree, Riley grabbed him by the front of his shirt and push Sam against the tree with quite a bit of force. Leaning forward, their lips met, and the making out turned heated. Grinding against each other, both of their pants began to shimmy down their legs. Breathing hotly against Sam's he licked his neck, followed by nibbling on his ear lobe.

Growling, Sam kissed Riley again and took switched spots. Riley, now against the tree broke their kiss and looked at Sam with a smile. He got an idea and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Sam, gaging his mood. He cocked his head wrinkled his brow, as if asking Sam to do something that had already been done. Smiling, Sam nodded, knowing exactly what they were both thinking. His kissed his lips again and stepped back, waiting for Sam to do what he thought he was going to do. Grinning madly, Riley squatted down, pulled his pants up, and zipped them up. Stopping he looked up and waited.

Sam tentively reached out his hand, hesitated and gently grabbed Riley crotch. Both smiling like mad, he pushed his crotch into Sam's hand.

"Grab it." Riley said in an authoritarian voice.

Sam began putting more effort into his actions. Reaching up, Riley pulled Sam closer by his neck, then forcefully pushed him down until he was on his knees, just as he had done to Drew during lunch today.

"Pull it out."

Sam reached up and pulled his zipper down, not having any of the hesitations that Drew had shown earlier. Riley's dick sprang out, not hitting Sam but quite a lot of precum did land on his nose. Sam grabbed the base and began to slowly jack him off.

"Suck my nuts."

Sam used his teeth and pulled Riley's jeans the rest of the way down. It seemed Riley had forgotten his boxers at Sam's place. Sam lavished Riley's balls with hotness from his tongue, swirling it around both, and then underneath, until they were amply wet. He was still sucking on one of the when he heard Riley's next command.

"Now suck my cock."

Sam did this, with expert attention. Swirling his tongue around the head, rolling the skin, deep throating, twisting it with his hand and lastly made a humming sound, causing Riley's cock to vibrate and tingle with new sensations he had not yet experienced at all. He looked down with wide eyes, astonished Sam's new actions. He had to get back in his role though, so he couldn't act surprised for too long.

"Faster." he said, shaking his head with a smirk.

Sam went sped up and slowed down in equal measure, making sure to change speeds so often, Riley couldn't tell if there was a pattern or not. Quite frankly, he didn't care either. It was simply amazing. He changed his next action differently though. Instead of looking to spot were camera was previously, he glanced and met Sam's eye's and mouthed "Oh my god!" Sam almost snorted, but stopped himself and just winked.

While looking down, Riley saw Sam reach for his pocket, and dug out two small plastic packages. The first one was a condom, which Riley took and opened. Sam opened the other package. He kept his mouth on Riley's cock and squeezed out some liquid into his palm. Riley made to put the condom on Sam, but was stopped with a shake of Sam's head. Releasing Riley's dick, he rolled the condom onto him. He reached around and applied some of the liquid to his own hole, and put the rest on Riley's condom covered cock. Standing, he winked at Riley and spun around. With his back against the tree, Riley watched as Sam lined himself up with his dick. Riley angled his cock at Sam's entrance and pushed forward a bit. Sam put his hand on Riley's chest and stopped him.

Sam pushed his ass back at Riley dick. Spreading his cheeks, he backed up more. With a steady motion, he pushed until the head of his Riley's dick was completely in. Riley realized he was holding his breath and released it. Sam looked up at him with a smile and noticed Riley biting his lower lip. For some reason, Riley looked as if he'd never done it before. Granted, he had fucked him the first night in his shower, but it was over too quick and he was afraid he might hurt Sam because the size of his dick. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam. They exchanged a mutual grin. In one quick and forceful movement, Sam shoved his ass back, and was now completely inside his ass.

"Fuck!" Riley growled through gritted teeth with closed eyes.

"God you're so fucking thick. I love it." Sam said dropping his hands letting his fingers rake through the grass below him.

Panting, Riley looked down at his dick, which was buried in Sam's ass. It felt good...real good. He leaned down and rested his chest on Sam's back, kissing his neck. He heard Sam chuckle. Standing up straight again, he glanced back with a smirk at Riley. Meeting his eye, Sam only had two words.

"Fuck me!"

Riley pushed Sam a bit forward, pulled back a bit and tentavely started thrusting. Before he knew it, he was pounding Sam like there was no tomorrow. Reaching around Sam's chest, he held him close . Sam turned his head sideways and met his mouth. Kissing, Riley sped up, also reaching around with his right hand to Sam's cock. It felt so hot, and it was leaking with copious amounts of precum. Stroking Sam, he pounded him even harder. Looking forward again, Sam widened his legs more, and angled his ass to the perfect position and Riley's dick began assaulting his prostate.

Feeling a tingle, in his balls, Riley felt his orgasm approaching rapidly.

"I'm almost there Sam.," he said kissing his neck.

Standing up again, he turned his head, and they kissed again.

"Jack me hard." Still kissing, Riley complied. "When I tell you choke my neck.," he whispered in a labored voice.

"What?" Riley asked startled.

"It makes the orgasm even more intense. Just do it, I promise you won't hurt me, Riley." He reassured him

Hearing Sam use his name, he decided that he would do what he was asked and nodded.

"So close..." Riley whispered, sweat rolling down his back.

"Me too." he replied.

Riley's thrusting became erratic, as he felt his orgasm on the verge of release.

"Stroke me harder and choke me, I'm cuming, Riley" Sam said in a quivering voice.

Just as Riley began choking Sam, he felt wetness splashing all over his right hand that was jacking Sam's dick. With a rush of pleasure, Riley was shooting his wad deep into Sam, making his legs shake. Leaning down, he bit down on Sam's right shoulder as he fell against the tree. Sam could feel Riley's cock pulsing and spasming inside him. He fell against Riley's chest as he was choked and shooting his cum everywhere as Riley stroked him through his own peak. It was amazing.

Sliding down the tree, he landed on his jeans that had pooled at his feet, one legging still around his ankle. Panting, he finally released his arm around Sam's throat, resting his forehead on Sam's back. Shifting a bit forward, Riley's dick slide out of Sam and laid against his ass. Finally releasing Sam's dick he brought it around and liked Sam's cum off. Sam looked back and noticed Riley licking his fingers. He chuckled and shook his hand. Twisting around he met Riley's eye and gave him a warm smile. Putting his hand on Riley's chest, they kissed, but not in a sexual way, more of a warm familiar way that let each other know how much they truly felt. Finally standing, they began redressing themselves. Once fully dressed they looked around the tree to make sure they were still alone. Sam nodded and they returned to the trail, slowly walking back to Sam's car holding hands. Sam opened the door for Riley and gave him a swift kiss before walking around to the driver's side. Opening the door, he got into his seat. Groaning he took out his key and started the car.

"So…..where do you want to eat?" Sam once again said, as if their escapade hadn't happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Four days later, on Sunday evening, Riley found himself at Sam's place. They had been going over to different scenarios about how to get Drew for spying on them. It had been three days since their romp near the hiking trail, and they were both extremely horny. Sam had insisted that neither one of them jerk off in that short period of time. Riley had agreed whole-heartedly. Those three days had seemed like an eternity, they had never waited longer than two days before they had to fool around. However, they had both decided to wait until they get their plans in place for Drew's trick.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Riley asked Sam.

"Well, I have an idea, but it'll have to wait a week or two. Do you think you can keep him interested for a short period of time before he backs out?" replied Sam.

Riley smirked, thinking about how Drew had pleaded with him to let Riley fuck him that afternoon. When he was denied, he had asked for a hand job. To be honest, Riley was becoming more and more attracted to Drew. The thought of Drew sucking his cock, and doing it like a slave was such a turn on. Now that he thought about it, Riley was pretty sure if Drew asked if Riley would get him again, even on a moment's notice, he wouldn't have a problem helping him out. Further, back in his mind, he really loved the way Drew's cock felt in his ass; the curve felt so...exotic and different. Still, he belonged to Sam, no question about it.

"Easy." Riley said simply. "Do you mind if I get him off if he asks? I won't do it if you don't want me to though. In fact," he paused, looking Sam right in the eye. "In case you get worried, I'm yours Sam. I really mean it. You've made me very happy, and it's something I don't deserve at all. First, I flirted with you. Then after you kind of flirted back, I brushed you off, worried that I actually was gay, and worse that everyone else would know. I hit you, and then you forgave me. On top of all that, I felt bitter and made a nasty slur at the urinal. ""No peeking"" I pushed you and broke down in front of you. Even after all that hell I put you through, somehow you decided I was good enough for you." he finished, looking down at his lap. His face was beet red, and a tear trailed down his cheek.

Getting up out of his chair Sam headed over to Riley, who was sitting the on the love seat. Sam squatted down and pulled Riley's chin up, and smiled gently at him. When Riley still didn't smile back, he sat on the floor. Grabbing riley by the arm he pulled him onto his lap.

"Riley, you made a mistake. You were scared, and alone. When I finally came out and accepted who I was, I was 19. That's three years later than you did last month. I forgave you and I meant it. You're sweet, athletic, funny, and a fuckin' thick cock." Sam finished with a quick squeeze on Riley's crotch.

Squirming, Riley tried to get up, but Sam had reached an arm around his chest, holding him in place. He changed the angle of his pelvis, and lifted his ass a bit. Riley felt the hard lump under him. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"I know, I said we should wait until are plans are in place. But damn it, can't you feel how hard my cock is?" Sam growled. He bucked his hips up again, with his hand still grabbing Riley's crotch. Already he could feel Riley's dick beginning to stiffen.

"How long have we been together now?" Sam asked, unzipping Riley's jeans slowly.

"Around a month, but it's been so great it feels so much longer." he whispered, leaning his head back, resting it at the crook at Sam's neck. Reaching into Riley's jeans, and was now wriggling the expanding cock through the slit in the boxer briefs.

Nodding, he whispered into Riley's ear

"I want you to fuck me bareback, and cum in my ass." giving Riley's thick cock a slow stroke, with a great amount of force.

Gasping, Riley looked around at Sam with blank eyes. He couldn't really get around the idea. To be honest, he had dreamed of this moment. The timing was a lot sooner than he would have expected.

"Are you sure? I mean, no complaints but I thought you said we should wait longer. "Riley said, looking intently at Sam.

"Absolutely. I trust you whole-heartedly Riley. You've been up front and honest about your goings on. If you let another guy fuck you, knowing it was someone other than me, and not told me, I would have ended it right there. However, you immediately told me everything. You told me Drew kissed you last week when I would have never known otherwise. Stop bringing down yourself. I'm not going anywhere Riley, I really care for you." Sam finished softly, with a swift kiss to Riley's forehead.

"You're awesome. You have to do the same though." he stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam with a quizzical look on his face.

"I want you to do me and cum the same way." he replied, with a wicked smile.

"Oh, hell yea." he laughed jerking Riley a bit harder.

Groaning Riley launched himself to the side and wrestled Sam to the love seat. With a similar noise, Sam grabbed Riley's thigh and lifted. This action caused Riley to lose his momentum and effectively became much weaker. Without his powerful thigh muscle helping him to overcome Sam, he was easily lifted up and was slung over Sam's shoulder. Standing quickly Sam walked to the hall, Riley shifting downwards and locked his legs around Sam's middle. The door to the bedroom stood ajar and Sam ducked so Riley wouldn't hit his head.

Standing in the bedroom, Sam looked at Riley and kissed him. Riley met his lips with his own.

"Unbutton your pants." Sam said, still holding Riley.

Reaching down, he did so, and smiled as he felt Sam lifting him a bit more.

With his zipper already undone, he straightened his legs and the jeans slid easily off. Sam smiled into the kiss and fell onto his bed, Riley still hanging on at the waist. His legs parted, he felt Sam pull at Riley's boxer briefs, and almost immediately, his hole was being assaulted by fingers. They entered into his ass and curled to rake across his prostate.

"Oh, fuck." Riley said in an extremely loud voice. "Do it Sam. "He panted.

"Not yet, I want you to go first." Sam laughed into Riley's mouth.

"Please..." Riley pleaded, pushing his ass into Sam's fingers.

"No." he smiled again. He stood up and removed his own clothing, Riley doing the same with his shirt and his unders. Only taking Riley a moment, he got to watch as Sam struggled out of his clothes. Seeing Riley staring at him hungrily, he slowed himself.

"Touch yourself." Sam said, with a glimmer in his eye. He grinned seeing Riley reaching down to his dick.

"Good. Finger your hole, with one finger." He said smirking as Riley's eyes became hooded.

Riley used his index finger and probed himself. Digging further in, he searched for his sweet spot, but couldn't reach it with his finger. He looked up at Sam, asking for the next step. At the same moment, he noticed Sam removing his shirt, but stopped. Catching his eye, Sam nodded

"Put another in." he complied, finally reaching the spot. He smiled and looked as Sam removed his wife beater.

"Jerk you cock boy." Sam said.

Gasping, Riley did so, closing his eyes. He had never heard Sam call him "Boy"

Opening his eyes again, he noticed Sam was just in his briefs, with a very noticeable protrusion. Seeing this, he slowed in his hang movements on his own dick.

"Don't stop, keep up your speed." Sam said, with a crooked grin.

"But I'm going to cum if I keep it up." He whined.

"Well, I guess we better find something else for your hands to do." he replied, and wriggled his eyebrows. Riley laughed at that, and then nodded.

"Close your eye's boy." he said in a harsher tone.

Smiling, Riley did so and almost immediately felt a dip the bed. There was a few grunts and finally, through his closed eyes, he could make out a shadow above him. He began to open his eye's when an "ahem" from Sam. So he kept his eyes shut.

"Pull my briefs down with your teeth." Sam says from directly overhead. Lifting his head, his nose bumps into Sam's hardened cock through the fabric. Smiling, Sam lowers himself to a point where Riley can bit onto the waistband. Getting a good grip, he moved his head in a downward motion, as Sam leaned forward. Riley tasted the precum on his lips, as the band now nestled under Sam's balls. Lifting himself up, Sam pulled them completely off and slowly sat on Riley's chest.

"Tongue out, good. Suck my cock Riley." Watching Riley, Sam was in love with this new addition to their intimacy. Widening his mouth, he left Sam fuck his face. Sam started to moan, and could tell if Riley didn't stop, he was going to blow. He wanted all his cum in Riley's ass, not mouth. Lifting himself, he scooted forward, and Riley began to lather Sam's nuts with his saliva, continuing on to Sam's hole. Poking his tongue in quick motions in and out of Sam's ass, Sam started growling. Turning around, Sam looked at Riley's thick cock. Usually, even when he was excited the skin still covered the head of his dick. Now though, due to the Riley's height of arousal, it seemed his cock had expanded so much the skin was pulled back. Even as Sam felt Riley used his tongue to probe deeper, a large amount of precum was leaking out of his cock, and was pooling in his treasure trail.

Though Riley was having a good time lavishing so much attention on Sam's goods, he felt the bed shift a bit. Immediately afterward, he felt a hot wetness engulf his cock.

"Oh, Shit Sam!" Riley screamed, gasping, his eye's flying open. "Stop, I'm going to cum." Riley continued, with a panicked voice.

Sam stopped and looked back at Riley. Seeing the expression on Riley's face Sam laughed out loud. His eyes were bugged out and he was panting. He turned himself around again. Turning himself back around he leaned forward and kissed him. Smiling, Sam lifted himself up again and positioned his hole.

"I want your cum in my ass Riley. You make me so happy and I want you to just plow me. Do it hard. Do it rough. Don't stop until you shoot. We can do it any way you want...but first..." Sam smirked, looked into his eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Sam reached below and angled Riley's dick at his opening. Smiling, Sam lowered himself down , felt Riley's' head penetrate completely in, halted, adjusted himself and continued until Riley was completely inside him.


	11. Chapter 11

His eyes were wide, mouth open. He couldn't quite get over the feeling pulsing through his hardened thick cock. All the other times he topped Sam he was always wearing rubber, so though he felt could feel the heat inside, it had been somewhat muted. However, this new heat inside Sam was immense, and something that he had never given much thought...there was this wonderful wetness.

He gasped...closed his eyes, and willed himself internally..."Don't cum, don't cum don't cum."

Upon opening his eyes once more, he found Sam had a huge smirk, and a gleam in his eye that indicated he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Let's take it slow...for now." Sam said, with a wicked grin.

"Kay" Riley breathed.

Laughing, Sam leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Does it feel good?" he asked

"Yes." he said, with a look of euphoria.

"How good?"

All Riley could do was shake his head, look down at his groin, and bite his lower lip. Slowly, Sam started to move himself up and down. Riley tried best he could to match the movements. He was so focused on watching his dick disappear and reappear under Sam's ass and his cock met, he forgot about answering Sam's "How good?" question.

"Tell me." Sam barked, causing Riley to look up and meet Sam's eye again.

"Sam," he paused as they gained more speed and intensity. "It's fuckin' hot!" he finished with a sloppy grin.

"Do you want to cum?" Sam leaned down, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yes." He groaned in a husky voice.

"Well, you can't yet." He sat back up and rotated his body into a reverse cowboy position with Riley still inside him the whole time.

Riley reached his hand up Sam's back, making little circles. Leaning up, he began kissing his back. Sam leaned back and met Riley's lips with his. With a burst of speed, he pushed Sam forward, and found himself in a doggy style position on the bed. Hearing Sam chuckle, Riley pulled back a bit and began thrusting into Sam with increasing speed. Releasing his hand from Sam's back, he moved it to his hips. Now, with greater force his thrusts became more like assaults on Sam's ass.

"Oh fuck." Sam hissed. He dropped to his elbows, resting his forehead on the bed, while still keeping his ass elevated for Riley. After a few thrusts, he started to lower his hips, but almost immediately, Riley lifted them back up, and pulled them closer for a harder pounding. He could hear Riley panting and grunting behind him, with more of a primal intensity. After a moment, he felt Riley reach his hand under him, and began to jerk his cock with vigor. Riley slammed into him again, and Sam felt a tingle in his balls.

"Stop jacking me Riley, I'm going to cum.," he said earnestly.

"Sorry." Riley complied, and returned his hand to Sam's hip.

Riley was lasting longer than Sam had anticipated, but that was fine with him. If he could just change the angle of entry, it would be even better. All of a sudden, he felt empty, and was beginning to look back.

SLAM!

"Fuck!" he screamed. It seemed Riley was really putting everything in i-

SLAM!

"Oh fuck!" He was loving this, God, this poundi-

SLAM!

"Slow down Riley!" He laughed. "If you don't I'm g-

SLAM!

"ing to cum!" he shouted. He sat back up and hastily pulled forward, out of range from Riley cock. Turning around he looked at him in the eye. Glancing down, Riley's cock was dripping, and was slightly redder than usual. Even as he was looking at it, he could actually see the veins pulsing, and his cock bobbing in time to his heartbeat. Smiling, he looked up at Riley, who was panting. Leaning Sam kissed Riley, once again resting their foreheads together. Riley smiled back, but even as he went to kiss Sam again, he was pushed on his back, Sam falling on top of him.

"My turn" he growled. Looking at Riley's hole, he positioned his dick, and with no hesitation, he went in, fast and hard.

Eyes bugging out, he let out a silent scream. Sam hadn't prepared him at all, and the first three or four thrusts hurt like hell. However, he relaxed and by about the tenth thrust he was back enjoying himself. He looked up, meeting Sam's eyes and gave him a glare, that quickly melted into amusement, and finally into passion.

"I didn't get to cum!" he growled as Sam slammed into him again.

Pausing for a minute, he looked at Riley with concern.

"I'm sorry, you just kept hitting my prostate and I was about to cum ...and I didn't want to do that anywhere but your ass. We can switch though if you want. You'll just have to take it down a step bud. Not jerking my cock for a couple of days makes me horny, and the littlest thing will trigger all that pent up..." he searched for the right word...

"cum?" Riley smirked, but with an understanding tone to his voice.

"I was going to say frustration, but cum works too." he replied.

"That's cool babe." Riley said with a wink. Sam began moving again, slowly, but building in speed and intensity.

"Babe?" Sam asked.

"Sorry..." Riley blushed.

"That's hot." They kissed as Riley snorted.

Sam reached to lift one of Riley's legs up vertical. Once vertical, he turned Riley's body slightly sideways and wrapped his arms around his calve. Gripping Riley's shoulder, he began to angle his dick into a scissor like movement. He looked down, noticing the fast pace. His dick slide easily in and out, with barely any friction. It was nice, but it didn't feel as good. Deciding he wanted to change the position again, he pondered which would be best for when he finally shot his load into Riley. Peering down, he discovered Riley's eye closed and a huge smile on his face.

Time to wake him up.

"Turn over onto your stomach." Sam said. Riley did so.

"Fuck me Sam," said Riley, looking over his shoulder.

With a nod, Sam quickly built up his speed. The whole bed was shaking as if there was an earthquake. Riley sat up, and got onto the position for doggy style. Sam once again pounded him. Before he knew it, they were both grunting and moaning like crazy. Still, over all that you could easily still make out the "thump thump thump" of Sam's balls smacking into Riley's ass. He could tell he was getting close. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer and stopped and quickly flipped Riley on his back, and lined up and slammed into him once more.

"I'm not going to last..." Sam panted, thrusts becoming erratic.

Riley pulled his head down into kissed him.

"Give it to me Sam, I want it!" he growled but with a smile.

Sam understood the humor of this reference, but at the moment, his vision went white.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! He started to shoot his cum into Riley. Letting out a strangled cry, pulled all the way out and slammed back in with more force than ever, but still managing to angle his dick to so as to not hurt Riley. Collapsing onto Riley, he panted, and let the contractions of his dick shoot stream after stream in. It felt as if he draining his whole body, and let out a last strained cry. Slowly, he stopped and looked up into Riley's eyes. Riley was smiling very warmly at him.

Returning his smile, Sam sat up, noticing how wet their chests were. He must have been working hard to sweat that much. Granted, that was the best sex he had ever had, so he guessed it was worth it. When he looked down however, he found an immense pool of white liquid all over their chests. He looked at Riley, astonished.

"I'm sorry, I promise I didn't touch myself, but when you did that last slam, you hit my spot. And when I felt your cum entering me, I lost it. It was fucking hot, and my I couldn't stop it." Riley looked worried, but was still high on his orgasm.

Sam slowly pulled his softening dick out of Riley smiled. Leaning down, he kissed him.

"Whoa." Riley said and looked down.

Wondering what he was looking at he glanced down. As his dick slid out of Riley, his cum had begun to drain out with it. _Good God. That's a lot of cum._ he thought

"Dude!" Riley laughed, "you're like a cum factory."

"No!' he laughed," that's just four days of reserved goods." he winked. He was a little put off though; he had wanted it all inside him.

Riley looked up, seeing Sam had a pouty face. Immediately, he felt like he had let Sam down. He kind of pouted himself and looked down at his messy chest. Sam had really wanted this to go a different way, and he had let him down. Suddenly, he couldn't look up, feeling ashamed.

"Sorry." he whispered, still looking down.

Sam looked at Riley upon hearing this. Riley was staring down, his face red.

"Oh my god, Riley." he shimmed up and lay beside him. "Look at me." he urged.

Riley wouldn't. Sam grabbed his face and pulled up to meet his eye.

"Look at me, Riley." he whispered. Finally, Riley looked at him. Sam smiled at him. Not just a pity smile, or one to make someone feel better so they will act a certain way. It was a warm sincere smile that told him he understood. Reluctantly, he smiled back. Sam leaned down and kissed his mouth and then his forehead.

"There you are. You know, our eyes are almost identical. Storm grey. I know we haven't been going out for long, but you are so special to me, and you make me truly happy. I remember our first night together, you came more than once, and so you shall tonight. If you still want to?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" he said very quickly, almost before Sam had finished his sentence. He looked down at his chest, but his time not in shame but feeling the cooling liquid on him. Once it cooled down, it would be nasty and sticky. "Let's take a quick shower though; I've got to clean myself up a bit." he gestured to his chest, and then shook his ass a bit."

Sam laughed and nodded. He headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Coming back out, he looked at the door expectantly. When Riley only moved to the edge of the bed, Sam looked puzzled. He walked over to Riley and looked down. Looking up, Riley had a mischievous grin on him and made a motion for Sam to look at the door. Sam turned and looked at the door, a second later; Riley had jumped on his back. Riley was now hanging on, piggyback style, pressing his messy chest to Sam's back.

"To the showers!" he commanded. Shaking his head Sam chuckled and made is way to the bathroom once more.


	12. 12

*Sorry for the late update, was busy posting a new story from a different show*

RING

"Oh, shit!"

Thrust!

RING

"Hold on!"

RING

Thrust!

RING

"Riley!"

Thrust!

RING

"I've got a""

Thrust!

RING

"Call!" said Sam, while Riley was doing him in the bathroom.

"Damn! He sure knows fuck!" he thought.

Sighing, he reached over to the counter and picked up his cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, he recognized the apartment supervisor. The only other times he had received calls for the supervisor; it had been due to emergencies. Frowning, he looked behind him. Riley had his eyes closed, with a look of pure euphoria on his face. Seeing this, made him happy enough to turn the frown upside down. Still, he reached back with his hand and placed it on Riley's chest. Opening his eyes, Riley slowed.

"Hey Frank, what's going on?" Sam asked into his cell phone.

"Hi Sam. Look I'm calling you because a few days ago it was reported that a number of your neighbors saw a young man standing at one of your windows. Apparently, he was doing something that was highly inappropriate. Everyone said the young man had dark hair and was fairly tan. Afterward, he walked away into the woods next to the complex. "The supervisor said with a more formal voice then Sam was used to.

"Oh, that's disturbing. I'll go and check it out in a little bit. I'm rather preoccupied at the moment." he replied, looking back and giving Riley a wide-eyed look. Riley opened his mouth as if to speak to him. He raised his index finger to Riley telling him to wait.

"Well, there were just a lot of other people that thought the incident looked suspicious." Frank said on the cell.

"Well, thanks for the info. I had no idea. I'll talk at you later and tell you what I found out Frank." he finished. Setting down the phone, he turned back around to tell Riley, but interrupted with a jolt. It seemed Riley had almost pulled out all the way and rammed his dick back in with all the force he could muster. It was enough to push Sam forward and back into the bedroom. Once more, he turned, but was rammed yet again, and then again, which sent him falling onto his bed. Laughing he turned and smiled at Riley.

Riley wriggled his eyebrows and slapped Sam's ass. Feeling his cheeks burning, had had an idea.

"Talk to me." he told Riley with a gleam in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Riley paused with a quizzical look.

"Talk dirty. Give me all you got," he said "Fuck me!" he finished.

With a wicked grin on his face Riley was all for it.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Riley yelled, but he kind of ruined it at the end, which came out more as a laugh than a command. He bit his lip, wanting to laugh as well. Shaking his head, he rotated his head to look in front of him, hoping to calm his amusement. Something else calmed his amusement though. Feeling a sharp tug on his hair, Riley had grabbed onto his hair, and yanked it back, causing him to look at the ceiling. A moment later, a hand wrapped around his throat, followed with a harder slap on his ass. It actually hurt, but was still erotic, and heightened his pleasure.

Suddenly, he felt empty, and then before he knew it, he was upside down. It seemed Riley had exited his hole, grabbed his legs, lifted them vertical, then wrapped his muscled arms around his waist. A moment later, Riley pulled his mid-drift up in a way that felt like a bounce, causing him to put his arms on the floor, as if in a handstand. Next, he had locked his legs behind Riley's head, while Riley went down on his dick upside down. Using his own arm muscles, he grabbed onto Riley's thighs, and shimmied his way up into a standing 69 position. Riley's tongue dug into his ass, and he took a break from sucking his cock with a gasp.

"Did I say you could stop sucking my uncut dick?!" he said with a bit of force.

A moment later, Riley flung him onto the bed, and landed next to him. Being talked to like this from Riley was extremely hot. Though it was rough, it was more playful, and let him know all he had to do if he wanted him to stop was tell him. Looking into Riley eyes, he smiled, and was given a wink.

"Now suck my fucking cock!" Returning to his authoritative tone. Not wasting any time, Sam complied

Riley crawled to the head of the bed and laid down on his back, smirking at him. For a few moments, Sam just sat there, staring at Riley's thick cock.

"Have I told you, you have the thickest cock I've ever had?" He asked, finally looking up to Riley's eye level.

"I think you've mentioned it two, or three...dozen times. Now sit your boy pussy on it. I'm ready to cum in your ass. I'm so fucking close...I'm gunna fill your ass." he said in a growl. He never would have thought Riley would ever use the word "boy pussy". Of course, he had never used it himself so he didn't have much room to complain. Still, the urgency of Riley's plea let him know how hot he was. He straddled Riley, but before he lowered himself, Riley thrust up, meeting his hole in the space between their bodies. As he watched, Riley closed his eyes. He sat there, and let Riley pound away. Smiling, Sam reached down and twisted one of Riley's nipples, earning himself a playful slap to the wrist.

Leaning forward, Sam kissed Riley on the lips, and then let his tongue explore his mouth. This felt so good and right. Riley smiled into the kiss and opened his eyes. He sat forward to kiss Sam again.

"Sam?" he asked, in a labored voice.

"Yea?"

"Lay down, missionary style. I know it sounds odd, but I want to be in control of what position I'm in." he said.

Nodding, they situated themselves for the end. Riley smiled, and began to build speed, with a determined look. Smiling back, he reached down and fisted his own cock, which was leaking quite a large amount of precum. His breathing becoming staggered, and his brow crinkling, he knew it was coming. Speeding up his pace, Sam wanted to cum right when Riley did. Feeling a tingling, and then a rush of pleasure, he came, only a second before Riley.

Riley was sweating, face red, veins bulging on his neck, and pulled almost completely out of Sam. On the next thrust, he let loose. The large bulge in the area that supplied blood to his dick contracted, and cum shot out of his cock. Letting out a strangled yell of ecstasy, his cum was seeded in the area that surrounded Sam's prostate, doubling his pleasure as well. Sam felt stream after stream of hot liquid pooling in his hole, and looked up just as Riley opened his eyes. They stared at each other, until their climax was completed, and Riley finally slowed, and fell onto Sam. Panting, he leaned up and kissed Sam. Sam did likewise, and kissed Riley's forehead.

"I love you Sam." he said very quietly, with a tear running out of an eye.

"Ditto." he replied softly, using his index finger and brushed away the teardrop.

Rolling over, he laid beside him. He could feel Riley's cum inside him, which was quite a bit more than he had expected.

"Gotta go clean myself out now." he said with a cheeky grin.

Sam chuckled and followed him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, which didn't take long to reach the right temperature since it had been used less than a half hour ago. Getting in, he rinsed himself off, and Riley joined him. Smiling, he got the soap and started to lather each other up.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" Riley asked, scrubbing Sam's back.

"Apartment supervisor telling me that a few of my neighbors said there was a boy spying in my window few days ago." He answered, bending down to reach a rag.

"Oh? Was it who I think it was?"

"I'd be prepared to agree. They said he was doing something..."highly inappropriate". He looked pointedly ant Riley.

Smirking, he had a good idea of what that was. Riley joined him in the amusement.

"We've got to do something with him. What was the idea you had earlier?" Riley asked him.

"Well, I've decided to let my hair grow back for you. You said Drew complemented you on your hairy ass, right?" he asked. Riley nodded.

"Next time when he gets to fuck you, he'll fuck me instead. With my ass as furry as yours, he won't know the difference, especially if he can't see anything. Therefore, why he's fucking me, you're going to come up behind him quietly, and then you're going to fuck him instead.

Riley widened his eyes, and formed a mischievous smile with a nod.

"That fucking thick cock of yours will get surely get his attention, and teach him it's not nice to spy on people." he finished smugly.

Riley let out a bark of laugh, then hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt him though.," he said seriously.

"Oh, we'll stop if he really hates it. I don't want to hurt him either. But something tells me, he'll be surprised, and sore, but won't think of it as an attack against him, or even a rape. Just an experience that he could add to his list of "have done sexually" in his life. Do you think he's gay or bi?" he said turning and looking back at Riley.

Riley thought a minute and shook his head.

"No actually. I know a lot of gay guys think everyone is bisexual. But I just don't think Drew is. I think he's straight, but for some reason that I can't fathom, will mess around with me. He told him he's not at all into guys, but thought I was hot." Riley finished shrugging.

Turning of the shower and stepping it, he helped Riley out of the tub. Grabbing a couple of towels, they made their way back to the bedroom to dry off and put on clothes. Deciding he wanted to see where Drew had peeked in, they went outside and headed to his window. Looking around, they could definitely see some show imprints. Even a handprint on the window itself. Then, leaning down to get a better look, there were some smudges that looked like dried liquid that had landed a bit below the handprint. Laughing, they went back into Sam's apartment and worked out more of their plans for Drew.


	13. 16

"Alright, be sure to take into account a-"

At this point, Riley became very distracted. The whole close was in the library on the floor, watching a slid-show about something important in history. The lights were turned off, the projector was turned on, and the students were told to spread and write down key factors. Sitting way off to the side, and to the back, no one could really see him. The teacher was up pointing with her ruler, and could basically see nothing past the overhead light. Riley had begun to write something down when he felt pressure on his crotch.

Startled he looked down. Drew was unzipping his jean very slyly. He winked, and dug his hand through his zipper, while the other unbuttoned the top. He opened his mouth to tell Drew to stop, but at the point, his hand took hold of his rapidly expanding dick. Finally unbuttoned, his fly opened and Drew dug out Riley's cock through the front of his boxers' opening. Glancing around, he realized they were safe, so he just relaxed and smiled as Drew lowered his mouth, and engulfed his cock. Letting loose of his cock, he winked at Riley and then he very slowly licked the underside of his dick. Riley couldn't help it, he smiled at Drew, but a moment later, he took his hand and shoved him back down.

He sighed quietly, and looked up at the ceiling of the library. Hearing a small cough, he gazed around and froze. Peter was staring over at him with his mouth hanging open. Meeting his eye, Peter mouthed out "What the fuck!?" Giving Peter a puppy dog face, he brought his index up in front of his mouth to desperately ask him to be quiet. Peter looked so confused, and stared down at Drew, taking note of his bobbing head, made a smirk and nodded to Riley. It seemed that Peter thought Drew deserved to be sucking cock. They had never really liked each other, and he never liked how Drew had blackmailed Riley about being gay.

Drew reached his hand around, dug into Riley's boxers, and then started massaging his nuts. Reaching further down, his finger started to probe Riley's entrance. Biting his lower lip, he looked down at Drew's crotch with a very obvious bulge. He subtly scooted closer, and grabbed his cock through his jeans. Drew stopped sucking for a second, and closed his eyes, which Riley thought was so fucking hot. Smiling at Drew, he reached out and got his attention. Curling his finger, Drew opened his mouth and let Riley's dick drop. As Drew scooted forward, the absence of a hot mouth on his cock, made him feel colder.

"Your cock is so thick." Drew whispered. He knew this, hearing it constantly rather took the excitement out of the statement. Instead, he thought about how much thicker it would feel to Drew was he had slammed it deep into his ass. Thinking of this, he smiled, which Drew must have that was the result of his original comment, made his smile broader.

"Unzip your jeans, let's cum together." He whispered into Drew's ear.

Nodding, he unzipped. Looking around, he made sure everyone's focus was forward. Riley motioned for Drew to scoot over to the side, where there was no way anyone could see them. They smiled at each other, and looked down at each other's cocks. Reaching down, Riley took hold of Drew, noticing the copious amounts of precum leaking the head. Doing the same to him, they began to stroke. Keeping his eye on Drew's cock, he missed what happened next. Leaning over, Drew breathed in Riley's ear and nibbled the bottom.

"I want to eat your cum." he whispered into his ear. That was all it took. Taking hold of Drew's neck, he shoved him down hastily, barely making it before he shot his load into Drew's mouth. Raked with spasms, he bit his lips, determined not to make a sound. Looking around, he was relieved his actions had gone unnoticed. His breathing returning to normal, Drew raised his face up to meet his. Giving him a swift kiss, he smiled at Riley, running his tongue over his lips. Wanting to snort with amusement, he lightly slapped his face.

Speeding up his hand movements, he watched Drew's face, fascinated, with the way he closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and made little movements, scrunching his nose. Seeing enough, he got done to business, and lowered his head onto the dick in his hand. Drew tapped him, and he rose back up.

"Just like around the base and my nuts, I'll jerk myself until I'm ready, then you can take over." he whispered.

He went down again, using his tongue drenched his nuts in saliva, and reached his fingers down, and probed into Drew's ass. Feeling his muscles contract, he knew Drew was about to blow, and knocked his hands out of the way, and clamped down on his head, while still playing with his ass. Dropping is hand, and held onto Riley's neck and pushed him as far down on his dick as he could. Luckily, thanks to Sam, he had mastered his gag reflex, and took it in stride. Though he couldn't taste his cum, he could still feel the warm liquid travel down his throat. Jerking his legs, he finally came to be still. Releasing Riley's neck, he laid back and gave him a lazy smile. Riley actually did snort, but it must not have been loud because no one seemed to notice.

He looked down at his crotch, noticing his dick was now flaccid. Reaching down, he zipped himself up, looked over at Drew, who was still in a daze, and began to zip him up as well. Drew looked so peaceful, and for that moment, he could actually see that if he wanted it, he was pretty sure a relationship was very possible. Sighing, he knew the only thing he wanted was Sam. Every time he thought about him, it just felt so happy. Sam had said he didn't mind him messing around with Drew, because he knew it would never work out. Still, no matter what, he would tell him everything that happened. For a moment, he hesitated, glanced around once more, than leaned in.

Riley gently pressed his mouth onto Drew's. His eyes opened with surprise, and he didn't kiss back for a moment. Then, the tension broke, and he kissed back. It grew in intensity, and exploded into something more. Surprised, Riley broke off, and stared at Drew. Smiling, Drew looked breathless. Riley sat back and starred at him with confusion. His expression must have been obvious, because he crinkled his brow and leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked him, concerned.

"That was really good." he replied

"Oh," Drew said, looking even more confused.

"Look, you don't want to date or anything right?" he asked Drew, with great seriousness.

"Riley, you're a cool guy, and you're very hot, and I like messing around with you, but I like girls. If I ever did want to date a dude, you'd be the one. The truth is though, I like chicks. It's hard to explain. When I jerk off, I don't think of guys, I think of chicks, pussy, and tits. Your ass was unbelievable, but if a girl I think is hot offered to let me fuck her, and you offered do the same thing at the same time, I'd go for the chick." he finished, with a sad smile.

"Good," he said with relief, "because I think I really love Sam, but you've turned out to be someone that's really great, but too much of a risk. I want to be with someone who isn't ashamed to be with me." he explained

"Dude, you're really great, and I think Sam's lucky to have you. If I was gay, I wouldn't be ashamed of you." he finished, giving him a fist bump.

"So, now, I want everyone to pull out a piece of paper. Just to make sure you were listening, we're going to take a quiz before the bell rings." the teacher announced as she turned off the projector and the lights on.

There was a groan coming from all the students. The sound of annoyance was because the light hurt their eyes, except for two of those students, who groaned for the fact they had absolutely no idea what the lesson had been about.


	14. 14

It was the last class of the day, and Riley was almost falling asleep. His work done and everything was in his backpack, ready to get out of school. Luckily, his seat was in the far back corner of the room, and the teacher's was in the front corner, so she couldn't see him. Just as he was about to drift off, he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. Startled, he jumped, and ended up falling sideways out of his seat with quite a bit of noise. Most of the class turned their heads, and the teacher stood up and walked over to him. As she approached, the others sitting around him started to snigger.

"Are you alright Riley? She asked, looking concerned.

Face burning, he nodded, and sat back down in his seat.

"My hand slipped off my desk." he replied.

She eyed him, making sure he wasn't hurt and headed back to her desk.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Peter, still laughing.

He shook his head, annoyed.

The bell rang, and he got up, determined not to look around at his laughing classmates. As he made his way out of the class, he opened his cell to read the text that had knocked him out of his seat.

when can i fuck u again? im horny and want to shoot my load in your ass. if i have to ill wear rubber, but i still want to shoot it inside. please!

Drew

Riley let out a bark of laugh, which caused the heads turn to look at him from several people. Once at his locker, he deposited his books, and closed it again, while typing a reply to Drew.

"Oh?You want to shoot your hot fucking load in my tight hairy ass? will u call me bitch and force me to suck your hard cock? do u want me to paint ur face w/ my cum. r u going to hold my hips, and fuck me mercilessly, so hard that i can almost feel ur uncut cock so deep it causes me to cum hands free? how about u fuck me while i'm on my back,so u can jerk my cock while ramming me?r u hard right now?i don't care where ur at right now, send me a pic of ur hard cock in 2 minutes, and u can fuck me this evening.

Riley knew all this would make Drew hard, even if he didn't want to. Even as he walked through the front doors of Degrassi High, his cell vibrated. Opening the phone, he noticed there was an image message. Smirking, he selected it and peered at his screen. A pic taken in the restroom, showed him holding his cell in front of his face at the sink mirrors. Drew's zipper was down, and his uncut cock was poking through. Not the straightest dick, curving slightly to one side, it was a darker tan, veins bulging, skin pulled back, and a thick glob of precum pooling at the slit. Glancing closer, Drew also had his nuts hanging out. Like his dick, a darker tan color, hanging low, with fine hairs sprouting. Riley sighed, a tad jealous, wishing his nuts were as big as Drew's was.

Under the pic, there was a short message.

cant do it tonight, busy..2moro? please?

Drew

Riley was in the middle of texting Drew back, when received another text from Drew. Frowning, he finished his message and sent it. Opening the new message, he read

send me a pic of ur hard cock

Riley snorted, and glanced down at his crotch, noticing he wasn't hard. As he walked, he began to rub himself to get hard. He had to do it in a way that wouldn't draw anyone's attention. It didn't take long, and he made his way to a large tree off to the right. Unzipping himself, he pulled out his goods, and took a couple of pics. Sending them, he chuckled to himself. He had almost made it all the way to Sam's place, when he received yet another text from Drew.

btw, that first txt u sent was so hot...;)

Drew

Knocking on Sam's door, he snorted just as Sam opened it, and before Riley could say anything, Sam pulled him inside roughly and grinded his naked body onto him. Forgetting about replying to Drew, he dropped his cell on a coffee table. Even as he began to pull off his backpack, his zipper was opened, his still hard dick springing out, where Sam promptly engulfed the head in his mouth. Letting out a loud groan, Riley's legs began to buckle from the pleasure. Pulling his own shirt off, he glanced down and stared into Sam's eyes. Riley grinned softly, and Sam tried to, but hampered by his mouth being full of his cock.

Sam let go of Riley's cock and spun him around, roughing pulling his pants and boxers down just far enough to give him enough room to shove his cock in Riley's ass. Only hesitating long enough to rim Riley's entrance for a few seconds, he then stood back up. Parting Riley's cheeks, he pushed his dick in and plunged it to the base. Closing his eyes, he grinned, leaned over and pulled Riley's neck to the side and gave him carnal kiss, then shoved him down again. Sam didn't know it, but Riley loved it when Sam was so forceful. He felt Sam pull back until just the very tip was still in his ass; he rammed it back in, causing both of them to fall onto the floor of his living room. Getting to his hands and knees, he looked back at Sam, watching his face as pleasure racked his body through his dick, buried in his ass.

"Give it to me Sam! Fuck me hard!" he growled, bracing himself.

Grinning, Sam began to speed up, while reaching forward, and grabbing his hair. Stopping, he pulled out and lay on the carpet until he was able to reach his arms under Riley's pelvis, wrapping them each on his hips. When he sat back up, Riley's ass lifted in the air. Sitting back down, Sam kept his ass where it was, and dove his face into the crease, pulling apart his cheeks as far as possible and forced his tongue as deep into his ass as possible. Riley shuttered, his forehead falling and rested on the carpet. Sam began to alternate between tongue fucking him, and lavishing attention on his nuts. Moving his pinky around a certain way, he began to massage Riley's prostate, while still rimming him.

With a strangled cry, Riley came, his load shooting down onto Sam's crotch, covering his cock and balls with his hot seed.

"Oh, fuckk..." he whimpered in a high-pitched voice, shaking. Sam didn't lie off though, he began to grab onto Riley's dick, which was still too sensitive, and started to stroke it. Abruptly, Sam dropped Riley's legs, and slapped his ass. Forehead still resting on the carpet, he lifted up with his arms so he could see what Sam was doing. He watched, upside down, as Sam rubbed Riley's own cum all over his own cock, and used it as lube, slamming back into Riley. Immediately, his own cum was dripping off Sam's nuts onto the carpet his he ramped up his speed again.

"You like me shoving my cock in your ass?" he asked, reaching forward and yanking Riley's head to the side, so he could look at him. Smirking Riley nodded, and pushed his ass back in time with Sam's thrusts forward. Riley griped the carpet and looked forward eyes closed. The force and speed of Sam's actions were causing the sound of slapping flesh echo throughout the living room. Pulling out all the way, he squatted on his feet and stood. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around his chest, and Riley was flipped around and was now laying his back on the floor. Taking a few steps forward, he squatted until his nuts rested right over his head, causing some of his own cum to drip onto his face. He squatted until his nuts were hanging over his mouth.

"Lick your cum off my cock and nuts." he said. Riley figured Sam could cum whenever he wanted because his voice was shaky. Opening his mouth, he waited as Sam's nuts were lowered into his mouth. Using his tongue, he slurped up as much of his load as he could to clean Sam's nuts. Apparently that was good enough, for he went back and shoved his dick in Riley's ass once more. Sam closed his eyes, sweat running down his brow, opened his eyes, leaned forward, and lifted Riley's left leg in the air. Wrapping his arm around it, he shifted his body so as his cock entered into him sideways. He didn't stay that way though, he walked over to the couch and pointed for Riley to come over.

Sam arranged Riley so his back rested on the front of the couch, ass leaning almost on top of the seat, and his head looking up at the ceiling. Pointing his dick straight down, Sam began to pile drive into him. His face turning red, Sam began to pant and his thrusts became erratic, and at the last minute, he pulled out and sprayed his load all over Riley, most landing in his mouth and some on Riley's hole. As his orgasm came to an end, he piled back into him, pushing his cum into Riley's ass. Panting hard, and sat back on the couch spent. Riley stretched, and began to lick Sam's cum up. Looking up Sam looked down at him, rolled his eyes, and began to laugh.

Shrugging, he groaned as he flipped over so he could sit down right side up. Sam joined him on the floor, still panting. Leaning forward, he licked his cum off of Riley's face. Getting as much as possible, he sat shoulder to shoulder with him, and finally pulled him down so they were lying on their backs. Riley scooted closer to Sam and laid his sticky head on his chest. Sam's cock was now flaccid, as well as his own. He reached his hand down and brushed his fingers through the hair at the base of Sam's dick. The length should be long enough to fool Drew tomorrow. He liked Sam's non-manscaped crotch much better. It was quite a bit lighter in color, and didn't curl like his did. Reaching to fondle Sam's nuts, noticing the hair was thickening there too. Grinning he looked back at Sam's tired face.

Sam gave him a lazy smile and pulled him up so their lips could meet. Before they knew it, they were making out. Sighing heavily, the both ceased their actions at the same time. Riley raised his head, and discovered it was really sticky. Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Shower?" he said with a wink.

"Shower." Riley agreed.


	15. Last

SORRY FOR T DELAY. LAPTOP CRASHED, HAD TO REDO A BIT. 

 

Alright, this is the last installment of Sorry Sam. I only meant for the story to be a little over 5,000 words, so ending wit over 30,000i quite an accomplishment. Again, thanks for the reviews and encouragement. 

 

 

"I want to watch you jerk off." Sam said to Riley. Surprised, Riley looked him up and down, as if not understanding his request.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if you joined in?" he replied, wriggling his eyebrows. At the moment, they were eating dinner in the park where they had fucked a few days ago.

"It would, but I don't know." He shrugged, looking down.

"What?" he urged.

"Well, to be honest, I'm older than you, and I feel like I should be with someone my own age, almost like I'm using you to stay young. Watching a hot younger guy jerk off seems so hot to me, seems more perverted." Sam finished, ears turning bright red, not looking straight into Riley's eyes.

Riley smiled, looked around and began to unzip himself, in full view of anyone that would be walking or even driving by.

"Not here though," he hissed, laughing.

"Too bad." Said Riley, maneuvering his expanding penis through his zipper, and began to stroke, eye's half closed, as if in ecstasy.

Looking around, Sam relaxed, and sat back, feeling himself starting to grow.

"Tell me what to do." Riley said in a husky voice.

"Slow down, I like seeing that precum of yours leaking out of your cock." He said, quietly.

Complying, he did so, slowly raising the skin covering the head of his cock, stretched it back down to the base, then began pumping with two hands. He would never tell Riley this, but he wished he was uncut like most everyone else. There was no need for lube with an uncut dick, and you could use both hands, even if the length of the uncut cock wasn't long at all. The smell wasn't bad either; uncut cocks got a bad rap because a few guys didn't practice good hygiene.

"Faster" he commanded. Winking, Riley began a twisting motion that ended in a pulling technique at the base of his cock. Closing his eyes, Riley sat back against the chair he was sitting in. He moaned, and lazily opened his eyes, smirking at Sam. Breathe becoming labored, sweat running down his brow, he was close. Almost as if Sam could feel the orgasm himself, he moved forward. Mumbling, he watched as Sam leaned in front of him, mouth open and ready. Just as he began to moan, Sam wrapped his lips around Riley's cock. Hot salty fluid erupted inside his mouth. Jerking, Riley looked down at Sam. Their eyes locked, and Riley caressed his cheek. Finally, his body came to a rest, his orgasm spent. Smiling, Sam sat up and met his lips.

"You taste good." Said Sam, smirking at Riley licking his lips When their lips met, he got a taste of himself, and had to agree. Reaching up, he unzipped Sam's zipper, and began to fish out Sam's leaking cock. Suddenly he stopped, looked around and pulled Sam up and back to the tree they had…

"You gotta be kidding me?" Sam laughed as Riley dropped his pants down low enough so Sam had a clear shot of his hole. Leaning his chest against the tree, he looked back at Sam and wiggled his ass. Not being able to help himself, he walked straight up to him, and easily slid his hard cock into Riley's ready hole. They had got so used to doing sexual things on the fly; it was no longer a challenge not to hurt one another when shoving their cocks in each other's ass. Once finished, they headed back to the table, both flustered and sweaty.

"Are you ready for us to go for our plan with Drew?" Riley asked.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow evening did you tell him?" he asked.

"Yea, He seemed pretty excited, giddy almost." Riley smirked.

"Well of course, he thinks he's going to be fucking the hottest ass on the planet." he replied, slapping Riley's behind.

Riley suddenly became quiet, looking off in the distance.

"What is it Riley?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I don't really want him to fuck you." Riley whispered, staring at his lap, face getting hot.

Sam reached up and took hold of Riley's chin, raising it until they were staring into each other's eyes.

"To tell the truth, I didn't like it that he fucked you, but you came right out with what had happened, and explained things. I wouldn't mind fucking him, but I think he would get the picture of it's not nice to sneak around doing something like what he did, if the impact was something as large as your cock going into his ass, which is much thicker than mine.." he finished, grabbing onto Riley's large, once again, inflating cock.

Riley smirked grudgingly at him, and nodded.

"Go ahead and send him a text now, telling him about tomorrow's plan.

Drew was sitting at his desk by his bed. He was suppose to be working on some easy math problems, but, being Drew, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, possibly even in the factory. Instead, he was playing a football game on his console. He lined up a player to kick a field goal that would win the game. He noticed the numbers on the jersey were 32. For some reason, that seemed familiar, but shaking his head he pressed play. The players did their part; ball was handed off, and was held down as his player made the kick. Hitting the crossbar, it bounced then fell over to the other side, resulting in his team winning the game.

"SCORE!" He shouted, pumping his fist. At precisely the same moment his cell phone vibrated. Picking it up, he noticed it was from Riley, and he smirked. Suddenly he remembered Riley's jersey for football's number was 32. What a coincidence, I'll be scoring two nights in a row. He thought, smugly.

"so u ready 2 fuck my ass 2morrow?" Drew read. Glancing down, his cock was growing hard just thinking about how much nicer the fucking was going to be without worry about keeping his voice down.

"hell yea!" he replied, starting to unzip his pants. As if sensing this, a text came back within seconds.

"Good! Don't jerk off tonight though." 

"" he replied, looking down at his crotch, as if apologizing for the negligence.

"LOL! Caught you in the act didn't i?"

"LOL. Yea" he replied, smirking grudgingly.

"have u ever fingered urself?" 

"NO. y would i?that's for chicks & gays guys….sorry." 

"Don't worry about trust me, if you hit a spot inside just right, it'll be like the best cum u ever had,trust me!i was skeptical too until sam showed me a couple of try it 2nite, when there is no one else in and press in the area where ur nuts are. U'll feel a bump, rub it, it's fuckin good dude, u have nuthin to lose."

Sighing, he would try it when he took a shower before bed.

"I'll try it. So whats the plan?" he asked, getting to the meat of the question.

"U'll cum in like last time, but I've got to be there before you though, or else we're not doing it." 

Suddenly suspicious, it seemed this would be a perfect plan for Sam is waiting in the corner to have his way with him, while he was fucking Riley.

"U promise Sam won't cum up behind us and end up fucking me!?" he asked.

"I promise he's not going to fuck you. He's alright with this as long as we're safe."

Sighing with relief, Drew all of a sudden felt much better. Smiling, he began to type again.

"OK then, go on." 

"I'll be ready to go, naked. U can play with my hairy ass too, then shove your cock in when you hear me say "I want it"" Drew laughed aloud, thrilled they would be picking up where they left off.

"That's hot. Im gunna pound u hard." He replied, his dick still hard from earlier.

"Yea?" 

"im so fuckn horny right now."

"u wanna shove ur cock in my hole?"

"o man."

"would you like ur cock sucked right now?"

"hell yeah. I can feel my cock leaking precum in my shorts as I text." He replied, grinding his crotch into the lip of his desk, causing his breath to hitch.

"Ill make u a deal."

Drew, his eye's closed now, took a minute to reply.

"what's that?" 

"lock ur door, open ur window and lay on ur bed nude from the waist down. Let me rim u, and finger u, and blow u off right now. I promise I wont fuck u."

Looking intensely at his cell phone, then to his window, and finally to his door, he made up his mind.

What the hell. He thought, walking to his door and locking it. Unlocking the window, he made his way to his bed and turned down the lights.

"ight. Im ready" he typed, put the phone aside, and took his clothing off and lay on the bed.

His dick was so hard it was aching. Within five minutes, he heard shuffling out of his window. Riley's curly head peaked in thought the open window. Seeing him laying on his bed, he grinned. Without further hesitation, he shuffled up to Drew, then got to his knees. Looking up, he watched Drew's face as he stuck out his tongue and slowly and forcefully went up the shaft of his cock. Drew groaned, and looked down at him with lustful eyes. Without warning, Drew felt something probe around his hole and he tensed. Riley stopped and waited. It seemed that the only time Riley would touch his cock, was when he got to touch his hole. Finally, Drew relaxed and nodded to him, giving him permission to proceed.

Taking hold of Drew's cock, Riley stroked it slowly, while blowing hot air around his nuts. His thumb massaged the opening to his hole gently. Shifting his position lower; he began blowing the hot air directly at Drew's entrance. Jerking his cock a bit faster, and moving his other hand to play with the nuts, he finally licked the hole. Eyes wide, Drew dropped his head to the pillow, panting and groaning. Next he began to insert his tongue, probing the inside. Taking his mouth away from his hole, he started to lick his way up to the nut sack and back down. Drew would drop his head back to his pillow every time his hole was directly touched. It was clear by the look on Drew's face that the pleasure was completely unexpected. Without knowing it, he spread his own legs apart. Riley couldn't help but smile at Drew's actions.

Sitting up, he mouthed Drew's balls, stroking his cock faster. Now was time to really get in there. Diving down again, his tongue fucked Drew's hole, working his index finger around the sphincter. Finally, he began working in up to the base of his finger. Drew began to push his ass down onto his finger, while Riley's mouth finally made its way to his cock. Wrapping his lips around the cock in front of him, he let his face get fucked. Drew was mumbling, his breath erratic, and hips began to contract. Riley stopped and sat back before Drew could cum, causing him to look up with a plea.

"What?" Riley asked him, smirking at the look of helplessness on his face.

"Please finish me off." He asked voice shaky with eyes wide, full of passion.

Smiling, Riley nodded and Drew looked relieved and laid his head back down to his pillow. Remembering how much Drew loved his nuts played with, he sucked them, individually, then together and finally working back up to the head of his dick. His index finger hadn't moved from its position in his ass. It hovered right over the prostate gland, but was careful enough to not touch it yet. Working another finger in, Drew eyed him, slight pain covering his face. Riley was careful though, going slowly and twisted his finger in just the right way to cause the least pain. Sighing, he figured he should get this over with. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sam watching to the side. Drew hadn't noticed anyone else was there, giving Sam a perfect view of the action inside. Biting his lip, Sam looked down at his cock he had poking through his zipper stroking himself while watching the show. He winked and nodded, ready to see the finale.

Smirking Riley turned back around, built up his speed, going up and down on the shaft in front of him, massaged the nuts, and finally entering a third finger. Not taking as much time to work this one in, the pain was a little more prominent for Drew. He began to say something to Riley, when a hot burning pressure clamped down on something inside his ass. It wasn't pain, but it wasn't fully pleasure, but that was changing quickly. The feeling spread from his ass, into his nuts and finally reached his cock. Riley was sucking hard, swirling his tongue around Drew's cock head, making sure to get inside the skin between his head, and then back over the skin itself. His other hand pushed at his nuts, and he felt the cords of nerves vibrate and tingle. Finally, it seemed Riley put a large amount f pressure on that spot in his ass, and his vision went white.

"Oh…my ...fucking...god..." he rasped, hips jerking as his orgasm built into the final climax.

Smiling, Riley glanced up, Drew was about to let loose. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam standing up, furiously stroking his dick, biting his lip, and quietly stepped into Drew's room. He nodded at Riley, smiled and lay on his back. He pushed his body on the carpet under Riley's splayed his hips, allow Sam to shimmy through. Quickly unzipping Riley, he reached in and pulled out his leaking cock and shoved it in his mouth. That was all it took for Riley to cum. He jerked, but stayed in control as much as possible. Sam was shaking as well, and Riley felt cum shot at his ass. It seemed Sam had hot his load onto Riley jean covered ass. Coming to an end, Sam zipped Riley back up and quickly and quietly exited through the window.

Finished, he put even more pressure on the Drew's prostate, and he instantly felt hot salty liquid enter his mouth through Drew's cock. Drew's belly seemed to suck in, as if all the fluid in his body was being drained. Shot after shot of cum unloaded in his mouth. Growling incoherently, he clung to his bed spread with one hand and used the other to take hold of Riley's hair. Drew's orgasm seemed to go on forever. Shuttered and mumbling, he finally came to an end. Blinking a few times, still shaking, he released Riley's hair. Panting, he slowly sat up, staring down at Riley with awe.

"How the fuck can something feel so good?" he asked him, yet seemed to stare right though him.

"That good huh?" Riley asked, standing up and laughed at Drew's face.

"That was incredible dude. I don't even know how to describe it." His eyes finally settled down and seemed to star at Riley in the eyes for the first time tonight.

"It's fucking awesome. It's the reason I don't mind bottoming. Some guys I've talked to online say that the pleasure they get just doesn't overcome the pain of the dick going in. A lot of gay guys call those permanent tops pussies because they can't stand the pain. In reality, there are some guys whose prostate just isn't big enough, or sensitive enough to overpower the pain." He explained to a very confused Drew.

"Since it felt so good for me, does that mean my prostate is big and really sensitive?" Drew asked him, patting the bed beside him, saying Riley should sit down.

Sitting, Riley continued.

"Not necessarily. Since you've never played around with it, the sensation was new, and overpowered the pain. Once you get used to it though, you'd have to be more careful. Though once you are used to it, you may feel little to no pain, and the pleasure might be only a shadow of what it used to feel like." He finished, wondering how they had gotten from something so hot to a sex education class. He got up, making his way to the window. Drew had laid his hand where Riley had been sitting. Feeling something wet, he raised his hand smelled and liked his finger. It was cum, so he looked up at Riley. Staring intently, he was able to make out some wet splotched on his ass. He smirked, it seemed Riley had jerked himself off while he was also sucking him. He must have cum, and wiped it off on his back side. Shaking his head, he joined Riley at the window.

"Tomorrow." Riley said looking, directly at him. Drew smiled back, and reached out as if to shake his hand. Instead, he pulled him forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then closed the window with Riley still standing there, looking surprised. Riley shook his hand, waved and made his way in the direction of his home.

Through out the whole day, Riley kept catching Drew staring at him. Internally, he was just as excited. Ever since Sam and he had decided to get Drew, he had been dreaming of being the guy that popped Drew's cherry. He had wondered often how tight his ass was going to be. Never bottomed or `even fingered himself since last night, Riley expected Drew was going to feel unbelievably hot and tight. Last night he had been pleasantly surprised that Drew's hole was clean. A lot of straight guys don't thoroughly clean their entrance, never thinking they would have to use it sexually. Sam and he had decided they were to mess around with Drew tonight, and maybe once more later. Riley wanted to try something at a later date. To tell the truth, he wanted to fuck Drew bareback, but felt that would be too much of a stretch. The day snailed by, seeming to take forever. It felt like every hour was going backwards, and by the end of the day his nerves were frayed. Luckily, he kept his cool and as soon as the last bell rang, he texted Drew.

"Come on in at 3:45ish, k?"

"Ight" his cell buzzed.

Making his way into the swimming pool building, Riley met Sam in the locker room. Sam looked up, grinning like the Mad Hatter.

"Dude!" Riley laughed, "Cut that out, that face is creepy." He said, pecking Sam on the lips.

"Sorry, but this is just so hot." He said, grinding his already hard cock into Riley's equally hard cock. Kissing briefly, they broke apart and moved things around. Moving wrestling mats out of a maintenance locker, they laid them out in the spot they planned to have fun. Setting a couple of towels to the side, as well as some self warming lube, they looked at the time. Drew should be arriving in a couple of minutes.

"If he starts to cry out or act really hurt, we should stop. I don't want to scar him." Riley said to Sam, seriously.

"Agreed" Sam replied.

Distantly, they heard doors open, and footsteps approaching with great speed. Smirking at each other, they kissed briefly and broke apart, heading to their planned positions. Once there, Riley shut off the lights just before he heard Drew coming through the swinging doors to the actual pool room. Swiftly, moving to the side, they undressed; Riley next to the single standing locker in front of the mat, where Sam stripped off. Riley had just pulled off the last bit of clothing, his socks, when heard Drew make his into the room, stopping behind Sam, who was now on the mat. His breath seemed shaky with nervousness and excitement.

"Are you here?" Drew whispered, not taking his clothes off until he was sure Riley was present.

"I'm here, Drew, there's a rubber down on the mat behind my ass." Riley whispered, leaning forward so it sounded like his voice would be originating where his mouth would be if he was waiting to be fucked. Drew started to shuffle around, apparently stripping off his clothes. Riley softly pressed his lips to Sam's and they both smiled slightly. Quietly, Riley made his way around the mat, positioning himself behind Drew. Luckily, Drew was so excited; he was too busy making noise stripping off to hear him. Riley's eyes were now adjusted enough to vaguely make out Drew's silhouette as he slowly shuffled forward onto the mat. Even from here, he saw Drew's fingers shaking slightly. He reached out, dropping his hand on Sam's ass. He squatted a bit, and tentatively pried Sam's ass cheeks apart. Riley tensed; hoping Drew wouldn't recognize that the ass in front of him wasn't the same is the one he had fucked once before. Apparently he didn't, because he leaned in and started to rim Sam. Legs shaky, he heard Sam groan, which he quickly stopped, thinking for sure he would figure out the trick. It didn't seem to affect what he was doing though. Hearing a ripping sound, Drew had decided he was ready to fuck him.

Riley inched closer, rubbing his cock slicking it up. He didn't have to rub it to get it hard though, it had been hard for quite a bit of time already. Finally reaching that mat, he paused and waited. He wanted to make sure Drew was thoroughly in motion fucking Sam. Once he felt something he had not expected on his ass, he would be less likely to bolt if he was still getting something out of it. A slurping sound punctuated the darkness. A slow exhale of breath, and a hitched gasp followed. Two or three more wet sounds occurred until he heard a slow rhythm ahead of him. Sam softly let out an "uhh"

"Yea, your ass feels great Riley." Came Drew's voice, husky and labored from pleasure.

Smirking, Riley got to his knees and slowly reached out, waiting for the right moment. He hesitated for a moment, then as Drew pulled out a bit, his ass opening, the hole now visible to Riley. His tongue stretched out, he rushed forward quickly and forcibly tongued Drew's hole. The force was so great; Drew gasped, and slammed his own dick forward deeper into Sam's ass... Though he slowed, Drew looked around, and down at Riley tongue fucked his ass. Looking up, he winked at Drew, who had a shade of nervousness and fear in his eyes. As Riley continued to play with his ass, and with no pain, Drew started to let his guard down, but he was still unsure.

"Keeping fucking Sam." He whispered up to him, smiling. Brow wrinkling, Drew couldn't help but slightly glare at Riley. Yes this felt good but he was lied to.

"You lied to me" he hissed, not being able to remove the hurt in his tone. Standing up, kissed the back of his neck.

"I did not. I promised that Sam wouldn't come up behind you and fuck you. He won't be, I, however, will fuck you instead. So if I were you I'd try to get as much pleasure as possible fucking Sam, because this is going to hurt like hell in the beginning." He growled him, letting him know there was no escape. It almost looked like Drew would start to cry, so Riley reached out and cupped his face, smiling at him.

"Relax Drew, yes it's going to hurt like hell, but Sam can take anything you give him." He said, more gently.

Standing up straight, Sam turned his head so he could see Drew. He smiled at him, and then clinched his ass as hard around Drew's cock as possible. Eyes widening, he gave a shaky smile and once more began to build his speed up. At this point, Riley was shaking with excitement. Squatting down once more, he worked his tongue and fingers inside of Drew's ass. Slowly, his ring began to relax. Reaching down to the mat, he grabbed another condom he had hidden under the mat. Still rimming Drew, he opened the package and slowly rolled it down his thick uncut cock. At the sound Drew had whipped his head around and his eyes seemed to bulge out, taking in the sight of the thick piece of meat that would be assaulting his ass. Shaking his head at Riley, almost as a plea, hoping he would stop. Grabbing lube, he slicked his cock, and drenched up Drew's entrance. Standing up, he placed the head at the entrance. Catching Riley's eye, he peered at him intensely, a couple of tears dropping down the side of his face. Riley leaned in, kissed Drew softly, nibbled on his ear.

"Relax bud," he whispered, reaching his arm around Drew's front, giving him a brief hug."Keep pounding Sam, hard. It'll be alright." He finished and pulled away looking down at the head of his cock, slowly made its way into Drew. Clenching, Drew, let out a sharp yelp, tear's slowly falling...

Sam turned to him "Relax, the looser your hole, the easier it will go in, causing less damage and eventually it's feel good" he whispered.

Breathing hard, had used all of his being to relax. Still, it felt as if fire were ripping into him. Riley finally pushed the entire head in, eliciting another yelp from Drew. Riley had to bite his lip, overcome by such a hot and tight ass encircling his cock. In short but quick movements, his dick made its way into Drew's hole. Finally, with one last and sharp push, his cock was fully in. Balls now against his ass, soon, the sound of them slapping filled the entire room, echoing loudly. It must have been ages, but Drew had finally calmed down enough to pick up his speed of fucking Sam. Pain receding, he began to feel the same burning pleasure he had last night every time the head of Riley's cock hit that one spot in his ass. Seeing Drew relaxing and even, yes, that was a smile, he let loose with a growl of triumph and proceeded to pound harder into Drew. Not sure how long it had been since they had all settled down; he felt a tingling in his balls. He reached down and grabbed Drew's neck, jerked him up so they were eye to eye. They kissed, roughly, and Sam stood up as well. From behind, he shoved Drew's face forward, forcing him to kiss Sam.

Leaning forward, so both could hear him he growled at Drew.

"How close are you two to cuming?" he asked, panting.

"Could go any time" Sam said releasing Drew's mouth.

"Same." Drew said looking back him.

"Drew, jerk Sam's cock while you're fucking. I can also cum anytime. Right before you cum, tell us, and we'll join in. Get your hand down there and make him cum" he shifted his eyes to Drew, who nodded.

Reaching down awkwardly, he took hold have Sam's cock. He jerked it must faster than he would normally go. His orgasm was going to hit in seconds.

Leg's shaking, closed his eyes, and grunted just before it happened...

"NOW!" he howled.

Immediately, his body started to shake and he felt his cum shooting out of his cock, landing all over the mat, some even splattering on his own legs, and a bit onto Drew's hands.

At the moment Sam had shouted, his hole clamped down onto Drew's dick, pushing him over the edge. He moaned and mumbled as his cum collected in the condom as he kept ramming into Sam, just as Riley's huge cock hit his prostate, one more making his vision go white. It didn't seem to end; rope after rope filled the condom as he came to a stuttering halt. Riley shuddered, watching from the back as Sam exploded, his cum flying everywhere. Right after, he felt Drew shake, his ass clenching on his own cock. Hips moving side to side, up and down, and it was just too much for Riley. With a finally incredible slam, he filled his own condom, pounding as hard and deep into Drew's ass as he could. Shaking, he promptly fell to his ass; his still throbbing condom covered cocking sliding out of a slick Drew, a few drops of cum exiting afterward. Eyebrows raised, he looked down at is cock. It seemed that last slam must have ripped the condom, as some leaked out of the top... Smiling, finding this incredibly hot, he laid his sweaty nude body on the cold mat in the dark room, chuckling to himself.

Not a second later, Drew followed suit, sitting down falling back. His sweaty body fell on top of Riley's sweaty midsection. He laid there, his head right next to Riley sweaty and spent crotch, though he didn't care. Sam leaned forward and landed on his knees. Turning, he looked down at the other two, looking like they were about to fall sleep. He crawled forward over them. Stopping for an instant to give Drew a quick kiss, he climbed himself up Riley's body. They kissed and ground into each other, even though their cocks were now going limp. Drew smiled up at them, somewhat embarrassed. They looked down at him with their eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry I tricked you guys. You're pretty cool. If you ever want to do more, this time, just ask me outright, alright?" Drew said, half embarrassed and half annoyed, but wore a genuine smile. Smiling at each other, they nodded and looked down at him. It seemed, they would all turn out to be great friends, and it was almost certain, these types of sexcapeds would still be part of their future, for a long time to come.

THE END

 

I hope you all like it. I'm very pleased with how it turned out. My next works will feature be based on the tv shows, Walking Dead, Glee, Supernatural, and the Middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Fakes I created of the actors who play the three characters 
> 
> Luke B---http://36.media.tumblr.com/085ef69e818651c5a8b7a8fce3153dfc/tumblr_npdy09sofM1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/1002f263351d647935d0be216da7a717/tumblr_nlztaaTiiL1trvc8zo1_r2_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/f72903551b973d65cc12a118e7e720a3/tumblr_nkrkpl4aFs1trvc8zo1_r1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/26b37ceaea2fdb6ed45fb3e04c797f6e/tumblr_nh4kauPa0Y1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/0fa595c0001f8f3976a64f266a98ef7f/tumblr_ndd5dpQAB61trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/81229e43245fe9abceab480118717e56/tumblr_n3idhiR5R81trvc8zo1_r1_400.jpg
> 
> Wesley---http://36.media.tumblr.com/70d3b378a1ad151a774d6632fb7517b0/tumblr_n6q9ylURxc1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/b6c628d48762c5d0b93c43435b7f584b/tumblr_nemu6korLl1trvc8zo1_500.jpg
> 
> Argiris---http://41.media.tumblr.com/6cb1f05d4143707b26fbbfb92d029015/tumblr_nh2xxxsD6W1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/2355d6c74decafc6b475cde67fc044e9/tumblr_n6shwaJmVC1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/4cde7a4c5ddfa662519889bd0eb5b424/tumblr_ncn7zxBIYK1trvc8zo1_500.jpg  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/333d6ce6fd3be30283e013d2ae41e57b/tumblr_ngnrqsGtj31trvc8zo1_400.jpg


End file.
